Story Change
by TimelessHourglass
Summary: Allen Walker, a female exorcist, Tyki Mikk, the Noah, love blooms, however will the challenges they face break them apart or strengthen their bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker a Girl?

Summary: Dressed as a boy, walking along the streets who will she meet? LAVEN and also TykiXAllen.

Hi, I'm new to FanFiction and I am quite interested by the stories that were written by the other people! . BTW I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN **AT ALL!**

**Chapter 1-The Black Order**

The golems were fluttering everywhere as Allen climbed the mountain. Panting she managed to reach the top, the path was deserted. She walked a little closer towards the gates. Meanwhile, Komui, Reever and Lenalee were looking at the young BOY (actually a girl).

"Hey nii-san, who is that?"

"I am not quite sure" Komui stared at the person that is being surveyed. Reever was sticking a pen in his mouth as usual. Drinking tea, Komui stared at the picture of the young boy(since Allen is actually wearing men clothes because she doesn't want to dirty her dresses). "Hi, I'm Allen, Marian Cross sent me here as a new exorcist" the boy stated.

"Please walk to the gate for inspection". Allen walked towards the gate, as she stepped close to the gate, its eyes opened and lights protruded through the darkness. Nervous, Allen stood silent as a ghost as lights travelled up and down her height. Finally, its eyes rested on Allen's face, her left forehead to be exact. Only two words were heard through the silence.

"HE'S OUT!"

Shocked, Allen started sweating. As she looked around, she saw a flash of light at the top, staring she looked up hammer to be exact came down, followed by a red-haired boy with a bandana on his forehead and an eyepatch. Allen stumbled back to avoid the almost deadly giant hammer (I decided to use Lavi because using Kanda all the time kinda sucks). She noticed that the hammer was black, a perfect deadly weapon concealed at night. She backed away until her back was towards the gate, the gatekeeper still crying and trying to stay away from Allen (even though he can't move weird eh?).

"Tessei: Ki Ban" (fire seal) immediately a fire sign showed up below Allen, she quickly ducked away before the fire serpent actually showed. She sweat dropped when she saw how big the serpent was. Tears brimming the edges of her eyes, she forced them back when a voice was transmitted throughout the golem. "Lavi stop attacking Mister Allen, I found the note that General Cross gave us". Surprised Lavi forgot to stop the fire serpent from attacking Allen yet again.

"WAH!" her hair singed, she stared at her ruined clothes, burnt and singed, a vein popped on her forehead as she activated her innocence, in rage she forgot that her burnt clothes easily fall off (=. =) after attacking Lavi and knocking him unconscious she finally noticed her clothing, she wrapped her arms around her and screamed BLOODY MURDER(HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA CRACKS ME UP SAYING THIS) all the scientists and Lenalee stared at the scene before them. Lenalee quickly ran towards the gate as Komui stuttered to make the gate open. Lenalee lucky was holding a blanket which she stole from Komui because he was slacking off, yet again and quickly wrapped Allen in the blanket. Allen stared gratefully at Lenalee, sniffling all the while. "Let's go inside and get you warmed up and safe from the outside" Lenalee said in a very sympathetic voice. Allen grabbed Lenalee hand and followed her inside the Black Order (Lavi's forgotten, oh well).

(A/N: Let's skip what Lenalee says to Allen about which room is which shall we?)

"Which floor is this?"

"That's my nii-sans office, he's the supervisor of the headquarters"

(A/N: I feel like going to the part when Allen gets a very bad operation all due to Komui and no I'm not a sadist, I just love Allen's face when he gets operated)

Fainted. I'll never hurt my arm again, thought Allen. She glared at Komui, all the while clutching the blanket that Lenalee gave her; it's her only protection from all the men in the headquarters, though she feels unsafe. After meeting Hevlaska, she now knows that she has 99 percent synchro rate (why it's because I'm too bored saying 83, feels too used).

Lenalee showed her to her specified room, but since all the rooms where the same, Allen fainted with anime X on her face, so Lenalee had to drag Allen all the way to her room. She carefully placed Allen on the bed, she noticed something gold shining, Timcampy flies around the room surveying before landing next to Allen and falling asleep almost instantly. Cross's golem, Lenalee thought.

(Hours later)

Allen woke up to someone or to be exact something pulling her hair, she groaned and said,"Timcampy give me five more minutes". The pulling stop instantly, Allen sigh in relish after a while the pulling came again, Allen groaned louder this time and got up, not because of Timcampy but because of her unfulfilled hunger.

**Lavi" YOU LEFT ME OUT THERE! IT'S SO FREAKING FREEZING *SNEEZES* I DEMAND MY HOT CHOCOLATE.**

**ALLEN: NEVER, YOU BURNED MY CLOTHES YOU NEVER WILL DESERVE HOT CHOCOLATE.**

**LAVI: BUT YOU GOT A BLOODY HOT BODY!**

**(ALLEN PICKS UP CHAINSAW OUT OF NOWHERE): SAY THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU LIKE I DID TO AKUMAS.**

**LAVI: (RUNS AWAY AND HIDES)**

**ALLEN: COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!**

**HOURGLASS (AUTHOR): HEY CAN I JOIN?**

**ALLEN STARES AND GIVES HOURGLASS A KATANA (STOLEN FORM KANDA BTW)**

**HEY PEOPLE I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A BAD GREETING BETWEEN KANDA AND ALLEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen Walker is a girl**

**Hi everyone I am back to write the second chapter! This is gonna be when Kanda and Allen meet some Yullen (one-sided meaning Kanda liking Allen but not the other way around except when they meet the first time) because it's for ValkrieCain (I'm sorry if I spelt your name wrong plz dun kill me)and Laven and competition! And I agree with Kithren, Tyki is uber hot but I don't think I would drool when seeing Allen and Tyki instead I would either faint or squeal and get punched in the face by my brother. I have to say that there would not be any lemon in the beginning because I want to make you wait for it, no I actually don't. Now where did I put it? *searches around Komurin V, gets angry and kicks Komurin V, Komurin V starts up* I DON'T OWN MAN**

**!_**

**CHAPTER 2**

Waking up in the morning the first thing Allen sees is a ceiling, a grey ceiling very low and the walls look like they could break any moment. She looks around confused, her eyes land onto a picture near her bed, a picture of an elf with a coffin tied to its back walking in a spiralled path that never seems to end. Where am I? She thought. All the memories of what has happened last night lashed back to her like a horror movie trailer. She blinked, turned her head towards the door because she felt that she wasn't alone and came face to face with a red coloured bandana and eyepatch wearing rabbit. A human faced rabbit with green eyes. She did the first thing that came to her mind scream so loud that Komui wakes up. She quickly backs away from the red-haired boy (I forgot if I introduced him to Allen last chap...I think I didn't) while clutching the blankets towards her. Tears were about to flood down onto her cheeks when Lenalee ran here upon hearing the screams.

"Lavi! How many times have I told you not to enter a girl's room when they are asleep? You'll be called a rapist soon enough" suddenly Komui entered Allen's room a drill, wearing a helmet and with a robot behind him. "**WHO DARES TOUCH MY BELOVED LENALEE?"** (There's only one guy in the room so you know who he's staring at right?) Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing Komui's sister-complex acting up. Then Allen remembered and that they were all crowding around her room, a vein popped in her head and she kicked everyone out except for Lenalee and locked the room after placing a sign that say: Pick The Lock And You'll Meet My Pet Chainsaw (I felt like doing that but I can't so I decided to do that in fanfic). Lavi and Komui sweatdropped thinking that she is like Kanda if not a bit more worse. Sighing Allen looked at Lenalee as she paced around the room collecting what items are needed for her to be an exorcist.

Lenalee picked black coloured strapless top black short shorts with silver lining the sides and a silver belt along with an exorcist top (I decided to use what Lenalee was wearing when they entered the ark). Backing away Allen opened the locked door and ran past Lavi and Komui, avoided Lenalee's advance to capture her with her Dark Boots. Tearing she ran as fast as she can (instead of being chased by Komurin she's being chased by Lenalee) and she ended up in the training room (though she doesn't know it is the training room) and saw a teenager about her height just taller than her by a head with beautiful straight midnight hair tied in a ponytail swinging a black coloured katana with deadly precision. She stared at him a minute more before he noticed her, turning around to see her, she gasped. His eyes were the most beautiful cobalt coloured eyes she ever say. She stared at him a minute before she heard a yell it sounded almost like someone was calling her, the temperature in the room lowered as she turned around very slowly and saw Lenalee approaching her with her Dark Boots activated. She backed away until her back touched the man she admired for just a minute. She looks back at him with puppy dog eyes. The teenager stared at her for a second before complying and put Allen behind him. Lenalee busted in a second later.

"Kanda have you seen a girl with short white hair and a scar on her left face?"

"No"

Allen waited till Lenalee turned away and walked away before coming out of her hiding spot. "Thanks for helping me Kanda"

"Who said you can call me Kanda Moyashi?"

"Moyashi? I'm not a beansprout my name is Allen!"

"I don't care" lies, he did care upon seeing her the first time she took his breath away, looking all like an angel that has come to spy on him. Thanks to Allen shouting Lenalee came back to see what was happening and found Allen. She jumped up into the air to hide her presence before coming down full force, grabbing Allen before she could react she flew up and into the bathroom.

"L-Lenalee I don't want to wear that it's too revealing!" I also hate being hanged by the collar, Allen thought. "Too bad you are going to wear it no matter what you say it's your exorcist clothes".

"I think I'll quit being an exorcist then" she really felt like quitting now. "NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to be the only girl in this Black Order who is an exorcist then!" Lenalee looks at Allen with teary puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll stay" sighing in defeat Allen could do nothing because in a second flat Lenalee grabbed her; shredded her nightclothes and forced her into the clothes that she has chosen. All people in the Black Order including Komui who is in a deep sleep woke up due to a certain girl (Allen) screaming.

Walking out a few minutes later looking around her surroundings Allen slowly crept towards her room. As she was walking she bumped into a male chest. Looking up she saw Lavi staring t her. All the words that have been processed in Lavi's mind was: **STRIKE! **

**I hate Komurin bandaging me up and putting make up on me before trying to cook me. Lucky that I gave it to the Noah Clan. I wonder how they are fairing with Komurin. *Noah Clan running around trying to escape Komurin V*.**

**Lavi: Hourglass can I keep her pwease?**

**Hourglass: Hell NO! She's my model for success so stay away from her!**

**(Lavi slowly creeps up behind Allen and attempts to kidnap her)**

**Hourglass:*eye twitches and a vein pops up* LAVI~ what have I said about her being prohibited from being touched by the likes of you? *Smiles** **sadistically and holds out a chainsaw***

**Lavi: B-But she is so cute!**

**Allen: Pervert, touch me and I'll skin you alive.**

**PLZ REVIEW YPUR MY ONLY LIFE LINE!MY ONLY WAY TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS WANT! And I want to ask, do you want me to skip Menteel and Rewinding Town or just one?**


	3. Chapter 3Road

Story Change

**YO! I'm back now! Komui has now built another Komurin. This time it's called Komurin VI! I'm like scared of what this Komurin is good at. Let's check it out shall we? *spills Sencha on Komurin***

**GYAAAAAAA! I don't own D. Gray Man**

**Now Allen and Lenalee go to Rewinding town because I want the Noah Clan to meet Allen soon. Beware there's some swearing  
**

**Chapter 3: Rewinding Town**

Allen and Lenalee walked to meet Toma, their finder. Apparently there were paranormal activities (not don't think of the movies) happening inside a city. Allen sighed as she walked towards their finder. Upon seeing their finder, they saw him playing with a deck of cards as usual.

"Toma!" Allen spoke to the finder (I just skipped the Mantel mission). "I've been waiting for you, exorcist-sama" as always Toma's lower half of his body was covered up in bandages. "Are you coming in with us, Toma?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh no, you see there seems to be a barrier and it electrocutes anyone who tries to enter the town, I believe that you, wielders of Innocence can be able to pass the barrier" upon hearing this, Allen and Lenalee walked into the barrier safely. Toma gasped in surprise because they managed to pass through the barrier. Exorcists are amazing, was what has passed Toma's mind.

Allen and Lenalee walked past the barrier without a scratch. "Well that was quite plain, I thought it'll be more dramatic, like what Toma said" Lenalee whispered. Do you really want it to be dramatic? Allen thought as she sweatdropped. Looking around she noticed people whereas when they were outside there were no one to be seen on the streets. "Lenalee, look there's people out here walking when there's no one seen outside" Allen pointed to the people. "You're right, Allen"

"Let's split up and look around for some information, shall we?" Allen asked. "NOOO! We're sisters in this town we don't know anyone and they don't know us we can't split up!" Lenalee hugged Allen as she cried anime tears. Allen sweatdropped as she tried pry Lenalee off of her. "Well...if we managed to find some information then we can stay together" Allen offered.

Lenalee agreed though she hesitated. They split off, Lenalee going left and Allen going right. Outside Toma was waiting under the tree as it rained. A young girl with spiky purple hair walked past holding a pink pumpkin umbrella. They passed through the barrier even though there were electric currents about preventing them from entering. Meanwhile Allen and Lenalee were busy fighting Akumas. The Akumas then started doing rock, paper, and scissors to see how the exorcists die.

(A/N: what I don't get is why they say "One for the money, two for the show" and such it just sounds so weird)

_**Wait**_**,** a girls' voice sounded in the air. All the Akuma that were about to attack Allen paused. _**You seem to be having fun. Return.**_ As soon as she said that all the Level Two Akuma broke the roof to return to whoever that voice belonged to. Allen stared for a moment before sighing and went to search for Lenalee.  
_

*~***Road Camelot's P.O.V*~***

I stared at the town, so many people moving around. I stared at them in distaste. So easily killed, and all of them aren't even worthy of being my doll. I fell like killing them all here right now. Just like what THEY did to me all those years ago. Her thoughts were disrupted when the Akuma with three faces started talking.

"Um...Road-sama?" the Akuma asked. I stared at the Akuma without any emotion. Then I stuck Relo at the Akuma who breathes "ice fire". "Oi you, how can you take all the fun of killing an exorcist? How lucky". I licked my lips before smiling sadistically, that white haired exorcist will be a nice doll. I should get them into my world as I dress her up. I stared out at the town again, thinking how I should dress them up. I hope that they last longer than my old dolls. They were so easily broken, I sighed in distaste towards the humans. Though we are the same, we are not, we Noah are better than mere humans, created with Noah genes. I can't wait for this world to be destroyed. God's will is on us not those fucken exorcists. I can't wait till I find that innocence. I demand a months' worth of candy. The Millennium Earl would be very pleased to see that I have found a stray innocence in Germany. Damn, I sounded like Lulubell right then. She must be getting to me. I wonder how I can break their minds. I giggled manically as I thought of so many ways to torture them.

(A/N: I really wanted to write this...no I am not sadistic...ok maybe I am...but at least I don't tie people up and torture them till they die *Shudders*)

Well, best to find those exorcists now.

*~*Lenalee's P.O.V*~*

I smiled as I saw Allen and Miranda working together to make sure that Miranda gets a job. It's already the third 9th of October and Miranda has been fired five times. I can't even imagine what'll happen to her by the end of the day. I just hope that she gets a job. I smiled at Allen. She is so good at juggling.

"Someone stole the money!" Miranda cried. I activated my innocence and followed the person responsible for stealing the money. I will never let a thief get in the way of Miranda's job. I jumped, a little girl approached me. The same girl that was asking for a ticket. Only this time, she wore a very scary smile on her face. A smile that belonged to a criminal thinking thought that was very scary and gory. Suddenly an Akuma with three faces appeared and I heard an ear-splitting sound. I tried screaming but no voice came out. My sight was getting blurry at the same time; black spots started appearing in my vision before I fell into the awaiting darkness. I barely felt being lifted and put into a chair.

*~*Allen's P.O.V*~*

(I decided to skip most of the battle with Road because that'll take a lot of time and I don't like making my readers wait. So don't kill me)

"Well I had fun, I'll see you again. Let's play again sometime Allen~" Road said care freely as a checkered heart shaped door appeared form the ground. I pointed my anti-akuma gun at her head. She stopped moving.

"Don't shoot Allen~"

I hesitated, I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't bring myself to kill a young child even though she is on the enemy's side, a human is a human, I can't create the same sin I created three years ago on Mana. I'll never commit it again.

"You're so kind Allen, not attacking me even though I am the enemy"

"You're using weapons" I spoke with my teeth clenched tightly. "Shoot me then Allen; you know that you yourself are a weapon of destruction as well. As I said before Allen shoot, go on shoot me" I didn't move as Road walked through the door. The ground cracked and split. We were back in Miranda's room. After a debate, Miranda deactivated her innocence and all the battle wounds appeared. I was tired. I decided a little nap wouldn't mind. I smiled at nothing. Before I fell asleep my mind slowly thought of the father who brought me up. _Mana._


	4. Chapter 4Tyki

**SO...Tired...School...Stories...I'm dying...And I'm Sorry for not updating. And I changed some parts of the story to make it a Tyki/Allen and LAVEN(only a slight bit).**

**Anyways this chapter contains Alistar Krory and the first meeting between Tyki and Allen! Oh and if u think I'm a bad writer review to me to say how I can improve ok? I know this story is a Tragedy and Romance but I decided to add some Comedy or else it wouldn't be nice and I don't Own D. Gray Man  
_**

**Chapter 4**

"Here is your new mission, Allen" Komui passed Allen her folder. "In this mission, you have to find a certain person"

"Is finding people an Exorcists' job?" Allen asked as she stared at the folder for a while. "Technically no, but this is a mission only you can do, Allen" Allen stared at the folder, partly with dread and honour. Dread because of what might be inside this folder and honour because of what Komui said. Opening the folder she scanned the writing until a picture showed up. She picked it up, it took her a second to recognise who the person in this picture is. She stood up quickly and tried to make a run for it, too bad Komui was already behind her and grabbed her and Lenalee grabbed her waist, immobilising her. She screamed saying that she'll rather die than see her masters' bloody-god-damn-forsaken-alcoholic-money-using-womaniser-son-of-a-bitch face (I didn't mean to swear but my mind said I should add it).

"A-At least you won't be by yourself Allen, you have two other comrades with you on this mission, Lavi and Bookman" Allen stopped thrashing about like a wild animal. She stared at Komui who stared at her thinking that she was happy to hear she's having two comrades with her. "Lavi as in a red head, bandana and eye patch Lavi?"

"Yes it is him! I know you two had a bad meeting but once you get to know each other then you two will be best friends!" Komui put his thumbs up with a happy-go-lucky look on his face. Allen stared at Komui for a second before she saw Lavi and Bookman walk in. "Hello, Al-Chan~" A vein popped on Allens' forehead and a dark aura was emitted behind her. Everyone backed away from Allen. Her eyes emitted a red glow and she turned her head to face Lavi, she smiled creepily. The room temperature just dropped dramatically. "La~Vi~Kun~" Allen spoke in a cute but cold voice while still smiling at them. Bunny ears sprouted from Lavi's head as he tried to get away. Allen hand caught hold of Lavi's head (even though she's in the middle of the room and they are near the door). Allen dragged Lavi out and jumped on the first train that headed towards the town were Cross might be.

Upon arriving at the city, the mayor of the town dragged Lavi and tied him to a chair all the while crying and begging the "black ministers" to save them from the vampire, Alistar Krory. Allen glared at all the people that tried to tie her up and muttered that they would be molesters for doing this to an underage girl. She listened half-heartedly as the mayor cried and whined about Alistar Krory. Following the townspeople, there was a flash of white before someone cried out. "Its' Alistar Krory! Oh God he has Tom!" everyone but the exorcists backed away fearfully. Lavi attacked Krory hoping to "woo" Allen, but failed miserably. Alistar bit Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon before he ran away. The townspeople backed away almost instantly. Allen stared and wondered why they were backing away. She turned and saw Lavi laughing wearing a string of garlic and holding a wooden stake. She guessed that Lavi was scared of her. She felt a sting of hurt in her as she stared at Lavi with puppy dog eyes, that begged him not to believe that she is a vampire. He lowered the stake and Allen glared coldly at him before she moved towards the castle where Krory lives. The townspeople cheered and encouraged them. Allen got annoyed and threw a deadly glance. Walking to the gate they saw a maid called Eliade. She threw the coffin that she was carrying at them. "Eliade, you are a Akuma and now I have no regrets to kill you." Suddenly Krory attacked Lavi and as they fought, Allen faced Eliade. Krory burst through the walls and laid unconscious on the ground. Eliade converted back to her human form as she tried to wake Krory. Lavi stared at them shocked. "Hey Allen..."

"Yes?"

"Is that the soul of an Akuma?"Lavi pointed at the soul next to Eliade. "Yes...what? How? No, maybe it's due to my curse evolving that you are allowed to see he souls" Krory woke up after Allen spoke. His eyes stared at the Akuma before he cried and backed away from Eliade. Eliade converted back to her Akuma form. Krory and Eliade fought, Krory crying all the while killing Eliade. Allen walked cautiously to Krory and hugged him as he mourned the loss of his beloved. Allen slowly walked away as Krory burnt the house down. They caught the train the next day all the while trying to comfort Krory's loss. Allen sweatdropped as she watched Krory smiling and looking around at all the seats in the train. Krory left to see the rest of the train. As the door closed, Lavi faced Allen with a serious look. "Look Allen, I know that at the beginning we got off at a bad start and I wish to restart our relationship please?"

Allen stared at Lavi who was holding his hand out waiting for Allen to hold it and shake. Allen reluctantly took hold of his hand and shook it. She smiled softly as nodded. Lavi then stood up, hearts in his eyes as he shouted "STRIKE!" yet again. Everyone in the carriage turned and looked at him like he was a mad man. Allen noticed that Krory hasn't returned for a while. She stood up and walked down the path Krory took, Lavi following suit. They walked passed a lot of carriages before they opened a door that revealed a boxer-wearing Krory on the floor surrounded by a group of hobos. Krory stared at them in confusion. The hobos looked up at the new strangers before the one wearing thick glasses and messy hair spoke up."Sorry this is no place for children" Allen thought about the boy sitting a bit further away from them. _What about him?_ "Krory what are doing?" she smiled sweetly in which resulted the grown men to think: _STRIKE!_ Again. "W-Well you see, these people tried telling me how to play poker, and before I knew it I lost everything" he sneezed. Allen sweatdropped as she scanned her surroundings. All of Krory's clothes were scattered across the floor. She stared at the group that has stolen his clothes before she smirked. She took off her exorcist coat as the group ganged up on Krory and put it in front of their faces. "How about one game against me for all of Krory's clothes?" she smiled innocently. "Only if I get a kiss at the end, little girl" (yeah, I changed it to make it more romantic .) "That's fine" smiling mischievously she picked up her hand and looked at it. _So that's how you guys cheated Krory,_ Allen thought as she placed down her cards and got her new ones that she stole. "Call" she spoke innocently and smiling.

"A Royal Straight Flush" the group sweatdropped as they threw their cards everywhere. "Again!" they practically shouted. "That's fine as long as you wash your boxers before giving them up" she got her new cards and smiled evilly. "Call four of a kind" right then the train stopped. The group of hobos left. "Ah! Wait!" Allen ran holding their luggage. "Since I have got all of Krory's clothes back, I should give your clothing back, it's bad if you caught a hold on such a cold day" they glared at her before the guy in the thick glasses said "Little girl, we don't want your pity"

Allen stared at the group before she smiled "then why are you grabbing for them?"

"Oh well look at that" they changed quickly into their clothes before Allen walked up to the man in thick glasses. She put her hands on his shoulders, got on her toes and kissed his lips. "That's what you said right? 'A kiss at the end'" she smiled before she walked back to the train and waved.  
_

**~*~Tyki's POV~*~**

I was left standing there looking at the girl with white hair waving at me. I still felt the warmth of her lips on me. I smiled and threw a deck of cards at her. She caught it expertly. "Oi Tyki! We'll have to go before we lose our position!" I follow my mates and Eaze asI walked the telephone rang. I walked up to it and listened. "Tyki-pon~ we are having a lunch together with the family~" the Earl's voice spoke. "There is also a small discussion too~" he turned back towards his group and shouted that he had another job. The said group left and Tyki walked towards the bridge and saw the Earl standing on the opposite side. "Would we be able to eat?"

"Sure, we can"

"Thank god, I'm starving!"

"You can't attend a social function looking like that" I laughed. "All that food is going to make you fat" he took off his glasses and they turned into smoke as he turned into his Noah self "well if I get to eat, I shan't complain"

"And please refrain from saying that, Lord Tyki Mikk" I walked out looking like a nobleman, with my white dress shirt, with my coat, my cane and my top hat which the Ear threw. I brushed my hair back as I put my hat on my head. "Hai hai my beloved Millennium Earl-sama" I looked back and remembered that exorcist and smiled. _I hope we meet again, little girl, because if I do I will keep you, my new pet~,_ I thought as I followed the Earl into the ark.  
**_**_  
**~*~Allen's POV~*~**

I stared at the deck of cards that the man gave me. I smiled as I felt the tingly feeling of his lips against mine. _I hope we meet again_ passed her head as she looked at her comrades.  
_

**Me: Don't kill me! –Hides under the dinner table-**

**Tyki: come out wherever you are, neko neko~**

**Me: Eeeep!-cries anime tears while hiding-**

**Tyki: If you let me and Allen get together then I won't chase you~**

**Me: Go and fuck yourself, Noah of Pleasure! (I'm stressed and am having PMS)**

**Tyki: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**-Allen stared and sweatdropped-**

**Me: Eeeep...lets commit Seppuku!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo I'm back! School is ending soon~ Now I get loads of time to type for now! Anyways as always I don't own D. Gray Man! BTW I'm scared of Komui! And I'm going to be changing the story line coz in the anime you see too little Tyki and ALOT of Allen and NONE WHAT-SO-EVER LOVE! BTW I'm going to write a Horror scene and mind you this is my first attempt at horror scenes so be considerate please AND NO this story is not M rated because it's a Horror/ Tragedy it's M for another reason *wink wink* And sorry if I'm stalling the wanted scenes but I need the perfect spot for it and I'm thinking of how to write it out!  
_**

Allen walked towards Komui's office with Lenalee, upon entering seeing the usual sight of Komui sleeping on his always messy desk. She walked up to Komui while holding a chainsaw. She leaned down and whispered in Komui's ear. "Komui, Lenalee is getting married" as usual the sight of Komui waking up like that with his equipments that appeared out of nowhere. She turned on her chainsaw and her evil aura appeared. "Komui~ I'm going to kill you for sending me to find my master!" she swung her chainsaw at Komui which was blocked by Komui's weird experiments. "Well good morning to you too, Allen-chan" after a few minutes of arguing the fight ended. "Anyways Allen-chan, I want you to go the General Yeegar" he brought out a suitcase "Bring this to General Yeegar" walking off Allen waited for the train to arrive. As she was waiting her mind drifted off to a certain messy haired man and thick glasses. She blushed as she remembered the light chaste kiss they shared. She shook her head and blushed. _I am on a mission I shouldn't get distracted!_, she thought. She boarded the train going to Belgium. As she arrived she was confused. _Didn't Komui say that there would be a finder waiting for me?_ All of a sudden a man wearing the white clothes of a Finder appeared in front of her."Allen Walker I presume?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm terribly sorry; we do not have the carriage as planned so we have to get to General Yeegar on foot" shaking her hands quickly she said "I-I don't mind! B-Besides walking is a good exercise!" they walked for what seemed to be a long time before arriving at the little mining town. Allen noticed how hostile the villagers are hiding in their houses. She got down onto her knees and peered around. Her left eye suddenly activated alerting her that an Akuma is nearby. She ran in the direction of where the Akuma is located. She saw many Akumas surrounding a General. She quickly ran to help the general using her machine gun Anti-Akuma weapon. As quickly as it started, it ended. General Yeegar thanked Allen for helping him in his time of need. Waving her hands nervously, Allen tried to state that it was her job as an Exorcist to help those in need, no matter the consequences. Soon after she ended up in the carriage and smelt the delicious aroma of the steak slowly being cooked, the way the steak sizzled in the juice and filled with so much flavour you practically met food heaven (Yeah, I know, I made it a bit dramatic but I was hungry at the time). After delivering the suitcase which housed General Yeegar's new golem and set off to the nearest train station in Spain.

A short while the Finder's carriage moved and was met with a lot of Level Ones and two Level Twos. Seeing a problem the finder currently driving the carriage stopped. General Yeegar along with the other Finder's came out to see why the carriage has suddenly stopped. Looking at the group of Akumas, there was a little girl holding a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top of it, spiky blue-purplish hair and wearing Gothic Lolita clothes. "Who are you?" barked General Yeegar upon noticing the little girl. "Road Kamelot" was the answer stated by the girl. Behind another Level Two Akuma a deep male voice spoke "Tyki Mikk" after Tyki bowed down and showed his respect as a gentleman he continued the conversation "General Yeegar, I'd like all the Innocence you have in your possession, yours as well, of course" while he spoke Tyki fixed his gloved and smiled an inhuman grin all the while looking kind and generous. Activating his Innocence General Yeegar prepared for battle. "Did you honestly think that I'd just give it up?"

Road Kamelot looked at General Yeegar's chains and spoke out in fascination "That's your Innocence, isn't it? You know, I learnt in school the other day that the country, Belgium comes from the Celtic word 'Belgae'"

"And Belgae means 'warrior'"

"You know your stuff, Sensei!" exclaimed Road. "That's why we bought these super strong Akuma warriors, since there's no fun in having a quick and easy battle, so please entertain us!" Jumping off the Akuma, Road landed near Tyki. And thus let the battle commence!

Meanwhile in Spain Allen was told that due to the storm, the ships will not be going anywhere. Sighing in defeat Allen sat on a bench when a familiar voice spoke out "Allen!" Looking around Allen spotted Lenalee easily. They ate at a restaurant to take time off when Lenalee's golem started ringing. Lenalee walked towards a telephone, attached the golems intercom wire into the telephone and listened to the urgent message sent from HQ.

"All Exorcists in General Yeegar's surrounding area, aka. Spain please assist General Yeegar who is currently fighting two Noahs and a group of Akumas" Allen listened intently at the message, upon hearing the word 'Noah' Allen dropped her cup which broke into pieces. She ran out the door and ran to where General Yeegar was at her fastest pace.

~*~Tyki's POV~*~

I stared at Road as she sent the General into her dream world in a fit of anger because of being scratched by said General's chains and Lero. I stilled smiled the inhumane grin as I drifted off towards the thoughts of a certain white haired beauty. I smiled genuinely then scowled because it was the train's fault that I could have more of her lips. (A/N: ow...cracked my ankle bone...again) I stared at the said General, who was slowly being tortured as he relived his worst memory. At that time I heard Road singing her song

"_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru~_

_Daijin na ha-to sagashiteru~_

_Anata wa Atari tashikameyo~"_

I stared at Road as she grinned sadistically; pointing her finger at the General before I decided it was enough torture for the General. She pouted at me as I told her to bring us back to the real world. By this time I got bored the General and annoyed at his stupid groaning and whining I decided to end his misery. I plunged my hand into his body where his heart is situated, I decided to be a bit mean as punishment for groaning and whining in front of me, I touched his heart before giving it a squeeze, a gentle one before crushing it. I smiled, relishing in the sound of the General's cries of mercy. I finally ended his life by taking his heart out, of course with nary a wound. The General gargled some blood out before dropping dead on the spot. The Earl appeared with his usual purple mist surrounding him. Giving him all the Innocence currently found in the dead General's body and chain and destroying them was fun.

I picked up the chains which housed his Innocence before grinning sadistically like Road did a moment ago. I told them that I would catch up to them later. I walked all the while dragging the dead General. I threw his chains and tied his body up after tearing the top half of his Exorcist General clothes to resemble 'Jesus Christ'. I was about to leave when I saw the Finder's running back here followed by two Exorcists, one which I have been thinking about a little while ago. I decided to hide on the opposite side of the road so as to not raise suspicion. I stared as she ran to where General Yeegar was currently 'tied' up. I noticed tears started brimming on her eyes, but I focused mainly on her pink coral lips as they trembled. I whispered words that no one but me would hear.

"Wait till the time comes, darling. Wait and when you do I seek out what I want from you~"  
_

**Ok...I feel bad for depicting Tyki in such a way. But it is a bit of his personality in some way...I hope you forgive me every Tyki FANGIRL coz I am one too and I'm not forgiving myself right now. Please review and...Time to commit Seppuku!**


	6. Chapter 6 No Words to Describe This

D. Gray Man Chapter 6

**I'm going to change the story a bit, letting Tyki meet Allen face to face faster X3!Enjoy! BTW This is gonna be my first LEMON please don't hate me if it's bad! X3**

~*~Allen's POV~*~

I stared at the ex-general. He was bandage so much you could hardly see his face. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that an Akuma can do this to a General. I saw him kill a Level 2 Akuma right in front of my face! Komui entered the room and stated that the Noahs were causing uproar. After thousands of years, the Noah Clan has decided to make their move. My left eye hurt at the name of 'Noah' thanks to Road Kamelot. I stared at Komui, waiting for him to continue all the while hoping that we may be allowed to fight with the Noah. I wanted revenge fr killing Generl Yeegar. Hate and anger simmered and boiled inside my body. I tried distracting myself by looking out into the window, but was bought back into reality when I heard that all Generals were in trouble.

"Allen, Lenalee, I want you two to be part of General Cross's Recovery Group. You two would need to be aware of what might happen if the Noah get their hands on our top Generals right?"

I dreaded meeting my master again, but I dreaded seeing our side of the war losing more. I agreed although I was reluctanct. Walking into an Inn that is allied with the Black Order I swiftly changed into my night clothes. I didn't feel like eating at all. I sat on the bed and slowly drifted into the welcoming darkness.

**~*~ Normal POV~*~**

Tyki stared at the Inn which the Exorcists were currently residing. He smirked as he walked closer. There were guards though they dressed as normal everyday peasants. Tyki walked around the perimeter until he found a blind spot in which no one can see. Using his most used ability, the ability to 'choose' he walked through the walls. Unable to see where Allen was sleeping, he walked through every door. He came across a sleeping form inside door 23, he smirked and walked closer hoping it is Allen, but when the figure turned it was a teenage boy with flame red hair. Tyki sweatdropped as he thought about how he managed to confuse Allen with a red haired boy.

Sighing dejectedly, he walked through the walls again until he reached the door of Allen Walker(wow sounds so menacing doesn't it?). This time he smiled gleefully as he approached the sleeping form. He gently turned her around. He sat on the floor as he memorised every feature on her sleeping face. After a while he leaned closer and gently kissed her. As he did images appeared in his head, those of which aren't appropriate. Backing away he tried to make distance so as to stay calm and collected. Too bad Allen woke up.

**~*~ Allen's POV~*~**

I woke up to feeling a gentle touch on my lips, it was delicious like honey and milk. I opened my eyes as I heard the rustling of clothes and movement against the wooden floorboards. I looked around the room seeing nothing and was about to go back to sleep when I saw something moving in the darkness. I slowly got up, as I did the shadow moved ever so slightly.

I shivered when my feet touched the cold, hard wooden floorboards. As quietly as possible, I approached the shadow. The shadow spoke "You shouldn't move anymore" the voice was definetly male, it was deep and husky and I shivered. Seeing as that curiosity is a big thing in humans, I walked closer to it. Again he spoke "I'm warning you again, do not come any closer" I wanted to hear his voice again so I crept closer. The shadow placed a hand on my shoulders to prevent me from walking closer. His touch set me on fire, I had to stifle a moan. The shadow walked towards me, it stopped at the window, moonlight coloured him. He was tall, with chocolate brown eyes that I can stare at forever, his midnight hair was curly and set back allowing me to see his face. His face was what everone would call SEXY! I stared dumbstruck at his face. I noticed that he was smiling after staring for what seemed to be hours but was only a few minutes.

"What cat got your tounge, miss?" his ever-so-sexy voice slithered over me and I shivered. I noticed that he noticed that I shivered and he was smirking in triumph. I humphed in anger and glared at him. "Oya? Are you angry at me? Why?" I sweatdropped as he asked such a stupid question, but as I stared at him, with his head tilted ever so slightly to the side I couldn't help but think he looked so cute. I blushed and looked away staring into the dark shadows that weren't embraced by the moonlight. "Oya, you are blushing? Miss, what's your name?"

"A-Allen" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. I AM NOT A STUTTERING TYPE!, I thought. "Well, Miss Allen, I am Lord Tyki Mikk, please do call me Tyki" I started at him wondering why a 'Lord' is here. I was wary when he walked closer towards me. He kept walking closer till we were face-to-face or rather face-to-chest. I blushed at being so close to him and stepped back. He kept advancing towards me and I kept walking back until I fell onto the bed. He leaned over and straddled me. By now I know I am blushing furiously at this position. "Well well, aren't we going a bit fast for our relationship?" he mocked. I, still blushing attempted to glare at him but turned away at the last second.

(A/N: I wonder if I should do this on an empty and grumbling stomach? Oh well, anywas enjoy reading! I wonder how the heck I'm doin this while watching anime? I must b amazing…or not)

He leaned closer till his cheek touched my neck. I gasped in surprise as I squirmed under his hold. His hands caught hold of my wrists and lefted them above my head. "Well, it's not like I really care if you want to go this fast, _sugar_" I shivered yet again due to his voice. He looked up and leaned close to my face until our breath mingled together in a sweet heavenly dance. He, at first gently kissed me, I gasped upon contact and he took control, sliding his tounge into my mouth. He tasted like nectar, honey, sugar, ambrosia and tobacco all at once. I wanted more of his sweet taste. I danced together with him. The gentle french kiss turned hot and ravishing. We pulled away to catch our breathe. I looked at his eyes, filled with lust and adoration. I bet that is what's showing in my eyes because he said "May I?"

I stuttered but managed to nod. He once again leaned down and kissed me, this time however I moaned. I squirmed some more under his hold. "_Sugar_, if you continue squirming, I'll lose control" I didn't want control, I wanted his leash to be gone. I wanted him to be wild. "What if I don't want you to control yourself, Tyki?"

"My, my aren't being a naughtly girl right now?" I smiled a smile that was filled with lust and it seemed that broke his leash, for he leaned over and was undoing my buttons of my nightshirt.

**~*~Tyki's POV~*~**

(btw this is when they first part away on their first hot kiss!) I reluctantly moved away from our kiss. I caught my breathe and looked down at Allen. Her arms still pinned above her head, her silvery moonlight colored hair shimmering spread around her like a halo. Her silver mercury eyes glistening with lust and adoration looking like stars. I felt like ravishing her right now but alas, I'm a gentleman so I asked "May I?"

She stuttered and I thought she was going to reject my but then she nodded, my heart felt like it fell out and was filled with joy, I automatically leaned down and kissed her, hearing her moan, I almost couldn't hold it in, when she squirmed it hit my length, giving me a shock of pleasure and longing. I almost lost control. "_Sugar,_ if you continue squirming, I'll lose control" I noticed her eyes showing a bit of frustration before she spoke "What if I don't want you to control yourself, Tyki?"

When she said my name I shivered, apparently her question sent a lot of thoughts into my head, of which I can't voice out due to me being a gentleman. "My, my aren't you being a naughty girl right now?" when she smiled her lustful smile I lost control. I leaned over and started undoing her nightshirt buttons. Luckily for me, the window was open. I lifted her and took off her shirt.

As I laid her down before me, my eyes devoured every nuance and crevice on her body. Again she squirmed and again her squirming lighted up my desire. I leaned down and kissed her collar, I gently sucked and bit down, leaving a hickey on her neck. I moved down very slowly, seeing her reaction. I undid her corset and licked around her breasts, slowly going up until I reached that rose pink colored bud. I gently licked it, awarding me a moan and I felt her shivers. I smiled at her before sucking very gently on her bud. She squirmed more and moaned a bit louder.

"Do you want more, _Sugar?_" she nodded and I went back to licking and sucking her left bud till I was red from it, before paying attention to the other bud. Again her moans reached my ears, filling me with only more lust. I stopped my demonstrations earning my a frustrated whimper from her. I smiled gently as I spoke "Don't worry _Sugar_, I'll continue but for now just wait, I'm looking for something. I looked around her room until my eyes landed on a thin red ribbon, I picked it up and examined it before returning back to the bed. "Lift your hands up, _Sugar_" she obeyed. I tied her wrists to the bed post. "Now, where were we? Oh right" I kissed her again, receiving moans from the other end.

I took off my coat and top before kissing and licking her flat stomach. I licked her navel and she whimpered. I moved slowly down and bit gently on her panties, sliding it down her body till it fell onto the floor. Standing up I gazed at her body, face flushed with lust looking so innocent. I knelt down and spread her white creamy thighs apart slowly advanced upwards. She noticed what I was about to do and struggled, protesting as I advanced upwards. I licked her left thigh and sucked gently giving her another hickey; I did the same to the other thigh. When I reached my destination I looked into her eyes. She stopped protesting and I smiled. I leaned closer to my destination. I licked it experimentally, Allen moaned in response. I grinned and threw her legs over my shoulders. I licked her clit around and sucked it being rewarded with louder and more desperate moans.

Luckily Allen's room was far away from the other exorcists, so I can continue as I like. She later then came, and I licked her up. I stood up once again staring at her, panting and sweating all the while looking like an angel. I unbuttoned my pants and zippers, letting it slide to the floor along with my boxers. I heard her audible gasp and I smirked in victory and walked into her embracing thighs. I lifted her thighs and placed them around me hips. She wrapped them around me. "Are you ready, _sugar_?" she nodded very slightly. I held my length and slowly entered her, inch by inch. I felt her tense in pain and almost shoved myself in with happiness. Once I was fully in, I noticed that she was very tight, warm and wet. "Tell me when you're ready, ok?"

**~*~Allen's POV~*~**

"Tell me when you're ready, ok?" my heart soared upon hearing him say this, his voice filled with understanding and longing. After a few minutes I got used to his length inside my body. As an answer I squirmed a bit and looked up into his stilled lusty eyes. I smiled and he started moving very slowly at first, then gaining speed and the tempo went higher and higher until we were slapping together. I couldn't stop the moans that I gave and I heard the grunts from Tyki. I opened my eyes not noticing that I closed them. I stared at his form, his strong body, covered in sweat. I lost control then; Tyki kissed me roughly so as to stop me from screaming and alerting my comrades. Apparently my orgasm made him cum. He pulled away panting and laid down by my side. I tried to form a sentence but was unable to due to us panting. He slowly got up and untied my bound wrists. Getting free reign of my wrists I tucked them closely near my chest.

As we slowly caught our breathe, Tyki pulled me close. I close my eyes and sighed in content. He pulled the covers over us and we slowly drifted off to sleep. My dreams were blissful and bright unlike my usual dark, cold dreams of the headquarters being in ruins with Lenalee crying and a shadow wearing the same clothes as me preventing me from trying to reach Lenalee.

(A/N: yeah I made Allen visit that dream early than in episode 57)

Dawn's light filtered the room and I cracked open my eyelids. I blinked a few time to get adjusted to the light. I haven't been sleeping so well since that dream but last night was bliss. I got up slowly, I slid my arms around me hoping to see Tyki again. I felt nothing. I looked down and saw nothing as well. I felt saddened. I pushed the sadness away, got up, stretched and was about to change into my clothes when I noticed a note on the cabinet top next to my desk. It says:

_Dear Allen 'Sugar',_

_I am sorry that I couldn't stay in your room at all but I ad to leave, I promise we shall see each other again, know this, I didn't use you as a one night stand, but because I am interested in you, maybe even loving you. I couldn't wake you up when you were asleep because you were just so cute sleeping there, pouting like a child._

_Love, Tyki Mikk_

_By the way you drooled a bit_

Upon reading the last sentence I blushed furiously. I looked into my suitcase and chose a simple dress and wore my exorcist coat. Walking outside, I distracted myself with food. Lenalee and the rest woke up later, I was just about finished when Timcampy appeared by my side and ate the rest of the food.

"Thanks for the meal! Oh Good morning Lenalee, Lavi and Krory" I stood up and smiled brightly "Let's go have a walk around town after you guys finish eating!"

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Everyone noticed that Allen was happy and cheerful in the morning. They all felt relax seeing their light of hope shining so brightly. After everyone finished eating they went out to 'walk' as Allen indicated. They passed many stores in town and looked at the leftovers from the Rose Festival. Though the festival ended the food and celebration aura was still lingered. Everyone walked around and looked at all the stores, buying as much food supply as possible for the long journey of finding General Cross. Lenalee and Allen chatted happily. Lavi and Krory were currently observing the stores, but Lavi's main focus was on Allen. _She seems to be happier than when we met yesterday, I wonder what happened last night,_ Lavi thought.

As Lavi was thinking, a man with an aristocratic aura walked past. He was walking towards Allen and Lenalee. Lavi noticed this and decided not to intervene until he knew the man's intentions.

Allen and Lenalee were talking when Allen bumped into a person. Allen jumped back and apologized immediately. Hearing a deep chuckle, she shivered as she remembered the voice. Looking up, she saw no one but Tyki Mikk. She stuttered and blushed furiously after. Lenalee noticed this and decided to intervene, saving Allen from humiliation. Allen gave a grateful look at Lenalee and she winked. Tyki walked with Lenalee and Allen, always trying to start a conversation with the latter. Allen practically ignored Tyki.

_HA! Take that you aristocratic loser!_ Lavi thought as he grinned. _Allen won't be meeting your gaze anytime soon, give up on her, she's mine!_ Lavi thought. He approached the girls and struck a conversation with Allen immediately. Lavi notice the look of jealously and anger slither in Tyki's eyes as he tried to talk with Allen. Finally giving up, Allen spoke to Tyki but always avoiding his gaze. Tyki frustrated at this, grabbed Allen's wrist and kiss her on the lips and started French kissing her. Lenalee was blushing furiously and Lavi was angry and jealous. Allen's eyes were closed; Tyki looked at Lavi's direction and smirked in victory. You can practically see steam and veins popping on Lavi as Lenalee sweatdropped, still blushing but creating distance from Lavi.

Krory returning with some food supplies saw this as many others did. The words that passed through his head was…..**What the fuck is happening? Why is Lavi steaming and having veins popping on his head? Why is Lenalee distancing herself away from Lavi? Why is Allen kissing or being kissed by a guy? What the FUCK did I miss?**

**phew finished!**

**Anyways I want to ask every reader, do you want me to put Lemon in the next chapter or not? **


	7. Chapter 7 Tyki

Chapter 7

**HI I'm Back!Let's have tea? I don't own D. Gray Man, please review and Enjoy! And I'll make Tyki appear more than in the manga and anime! BTW I might make drastic changes in the story because it is needed for Tyki to show up more and it's also for Tyki Fangirls like me! X3 well that will likely occur during Suman's case.  
_**

It seems as though Allen could no longer move. Her feet were stuck to the ground as Tyki kept kissing her. She tried to struggle, but they were futile as Tyki had his arms around Allen protectively and was also stopping her movements. She opened her eyes and looked around. People in town were staring, she turned red as she kept struggling. She couldn't breathe and finally after what seem moments later, Tyki pulled away to drag air into his lungs, same goes for Allen.

Allen backed away from Tyki and hid behind Lenalee who was currently a far distance away from a menacing aura-filled Lavi, who has flames burning behind him and the look of a demon(yah I used Kanda's anger of dragging Allen's group away from Skin in episode 77). Tyki finally noticing his surroundings saw Lavi looking like a guy having constipation. He smiled and spoke "My, eyepatch-kun, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"I have no need to answer to the likes of you, you perverted kiss-stealing son-of-a-bitch!" yelled a currently 'oni' Lavi. "Well, sorry for asking, I just thought you were constipated or having Diarrhea problems so I was being generous, sheesh" putting his hands up, he shrugged while talking. It seems that the constipation part of the speech and onwards managed to anger Lavi more, if it was possible. Allen, Lenalee and Krory(who just came up to them) back away, creating more distance all the while pretending to be cautious of Tyki. Allen who was still hiding behind Lenalee looked at Tyki and Allen. Tyki noticed Allen looking at him and smiled a very sexy smile, which indeed, caused Allen to blush madly, unfortunately though, Lavi saw that act. He took out his hammer when Allen suddenly pounced on him, with tears in her eyes. She looked at him with a kicked puppy expression and spoke in a very cute way, "Please Lavi, don't kill, please for me, pretty please?"

Unable to refuse, Lavi gave in with a sigh. Allen started walking away, to the direction leading out of town. Lenalee, Krory and Lavi followed suit. Tyki stood there a while, staring at the silhouettes of the exorcists. Turning around, he walked into a secluded alley and turned to his 'black self' and walked through the walls until he came to a hill where he could watch his 'Allen' and his comrades walk away in into the dawn sunrise. Road appeared behind him with her door. "Ara~ Tyki, is that white haired exorcist the one you have been thinking about?" she pointed towards Allen. "Wha- How did you know?" I looked shocked and stared at her.

"Remember my powers Tyki, if you want I can help you achieve what you want, but of course I want something in return~" Tyki waited to hear what she wanted in return for getting Allen to love me. "I want two years worth of candy~" Tyki sweatdropped upon hearing her 'return'. _Of course she wants candy she's still a child baka_, Tyki thought as he mentally kicked himself. "Fine by me" Tyki and Road walked into the door and appeared at the Ark.

**~*~Allen's POV~*~**

I couldn't rub off the feeling of being watched as we all walked away from the town. I kept looking around nervously. Lavi patted my shoulder and I shrieked. Seeing only Lavi there I gave a sigh of relief before throwing a rampage. "You could've given me a heart attack, Lavi!"

"What's so scary of a friendly pat on the shoulder, and why are you so tense?"

"Th-That's because I was focused on-" I stopped talking as I noticed two figures on a hill. One was tall, the other short. The short one has hair spiking everywhere, reminding me of Road Camelot, my left eye shrieked in pain at the remembrance of Road's introduction. The other was a man, I couldn't make out his features, but he felt familiar. He was wearing aristocratic clothing, reminding me a bit of Mana. I felt the pain of sadness in my heart again. I shook my head and walked off without paying attention. We reached all the way to Bosporus Channel and it was night when it started raining heavily. Lenalee and I waited at the port waiting for Lavi and Krory to return to give us the news. "I don't think hat the ships would be coming in this weather" Lenalee nodded and Lavi and Krory shouted to us stating the same fact. We decided to stay in the town and wait till the rain dissipates before continuing on to Asia. We ran into the streets of the city to find a lodging for the night or two, however each inn we have visited were full and we had to practically go down on our knees and beg, but even so we still couldn't get a room. I am feeling very depressed right now….until a cat led us to an inn, which was vacant. THANK GOD!

**~*~ Unknown Person's POV~*~**

I see a group of exorcists. I looked at everyone of their features until I came across one exorcist. "Allen Walker huh?" _Tyki said to spare her life but not the others if I ever come across her,_ I thought. "Hope she lives up to my standards as Tyki says she would, a little test won't harm right?"  
**After a few minutes….  
**I quickly changed and heard the 'ding' of the bell. I walked through the door holding a towel, drying my hair. I heard murmurings among Allen Walker and a man with a white streak of hair before hearing a loud "STRIKE!" from the red-haired exorcist. I mentally took note to never come across this red-haired exorcist again. _Zettai Damme! _"U-um, we need a room or two for the night, please we are devastated!"

Even that red-haired exorcist is the same. I stared at Allen Walker before giving up two keys. "I'm sorry but I can only give you sparse accommodations since my father and mother are currently away"

"Thank you! May I know your name?"

"My name? it's Lulubell"

"Thank you Lulubell-Chan!" the red-haired exorcist grabbed my hands and I felt like kicking him in the face. They accepted the keys and walked to their designated rooms. After what I think is that they have settled into their rooms, I took out milk and poured it into the bowls and placed them on the table where they are currently seating before leaving. I heard them bickering and such; I almost wanted to hit them in the face with the wok. I suppressed my irritation and waited till they left the room. I then commanded all the Akuma in the surrounding area to gather together and kill the exorcists, and that's what they did.

I smiled as I walked away. _Let me see your power, Allen Walker_, after the battle, I noticed that all the exorcists were splitting up, trying to find me. "Lulubell-sama, we'll take care of everything from here on, please just be careful" I looked down at my maid and walked away. Allen Walker approached me along with the exorcist 'Krory'. Akuma started to surround us and attack. I ran, Allen Walker following behind me. We entered a dead-end and Allen Walker explained why she was protecting me. As she finished what she said, I got pissed off. Even if she's currently wanted by Tyki, I can't get past the fact that she hates the Earl with a passion that I hate. I couldn't hold it in and I threatened her with my claws. However I was stopped when that female exorcist appeared. I 'tsked' out of annoyance and let the Akuma attack them. I watched the whole scene and calculated Allen Walker. She is worthy of my time after all, maybe I should break her down before giving her to Tyki, and make her show some respect towards my master.

In the morning I looked at the ship where the exorcists were on. My maid was speaking to me and I answered. The last question made me open my eyes. "_If you die, surely someone will grieve for you"_ I remembered what Allen Walker had said. "What she said, got me for some reason, that's why…I won't forgive her"

**~*~ Normal POV~*~**

The group ended up in Asia, but apparently, Cross is not here. The group found a hotel in which Komui booked or the group . after introductions were finished, Lavi noticed that Krory was nowhere near them. All of them were in shock and immediately split up to find their lost comrade.

Meanwhile, Krory was walking around trying to find the group, Lulubell transformed into Lenalee so as to drive them away. Krory followed 'Lenalee' into the outside grounds and was attacked by Akumas. Luckily at the last minute, Krory screamed out for help which was heard by Lavi, Allen and the real Lenalee. The said group quickly ran to where the scream was coming from and saw two Level Two Akumas surrounding Krory and a Lenalee. They quickly activated their Innocence and attacked from above. The Akumas taken from surprise gave them a few second head start.

Lulubell intervened by attacking Lenalee and confusing the group. _Oi, Akumas each of you take one of us and disappear,_ Lulubell commanded. At first the Akumas were hesitant but followed their commands. The group which now consisted of Krory, Lavi and Allen split up to kill the Akumas and search for the real Lenalee.

(A/N: The spider-like Akuma laughs like a hyena and annoyed me so much I felt like going into the Anime and kicking it in the head before telling it to shut its bloody mouth!)

After finding out which Lenalee is which Lenalee, the group were split up again and they had to find a way to get back together.

**~*~ Lavi's POV~*~**

After rescuing the real Lenalee, we went back into town and I tended to Lenalee's wounds. It wasn't severe luckily but it'll make her immobile for a few days. I was deep in my thoughts when Lenalee spoke "I'm sorry"

I looked up and smiled my usual smile "it's ok" I stared into the sunset as I wished for Allen and Krory to be okay, but most for Allen. We ventured out and into a valley, in hopes of getting to Bookman as soon as possible to treat Lenalee. Upon entering the valley I found a maid fighting with a Level One but losing of course. She travelled with us until she revealed her true self, being a Level Two Akuma. We were above to be killed with her metallic fans but Lenalee intervened and Bookman finished the rest, too bad that the Akuma got away.

Bookman treated to Lenalee's wounds and fever, right now I can only think of the best situation concerning Allen. She can't be dead or else Timcampy would've come to us. I sighed in relief and looked at Bookman, planning our next course whilst waiting for Allen and Krory to contact us. _Once she's back, I'll hug her and never let her go…._i promised to myself.

**~*~ Krory's POV~*~**

I kept looking at Allen every time, trying to confirm the fact of who she likes, Lavi or the mysterious man?

"Hey, Allen, who do you like?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean who do I like, I like everyone from the Order"

"No what I mean is who do you prefer, Lavi or that Mysterious Man who kissed you?" taken aback Allen tried to deny her love. I laughed at her futile attempts to cover her story. "What you say can't get passed me, you love that Mysterious Man right? Don't worry I won't tell Lavi"

Allen stared at me with confusing eyes. I sighed in defeat and said to myself that no matter how young they are, they'll never get it. We are currently in Malaya(Malaysia) and are trekking our way passed the Himalayas so as to get back together with Lenalee and them.

**~*~ Lulubell's POV~*~**

I looked at the two exorcists bicker and fight over some biscuit and wondered to myself, _is she really suited to be Tyki's beloved?_ I drank the tea that warmed my body from the cold. As much as I like tea, I prefer sugar in it. I waited a while until the two exorcists fell asleep before putting my hand on Krory's head and looking into his past a bit. I transformed into his beloved, Eliade before exiting the hole. The said exorcist came out a minute later. I laughed in glee in my head at the stupid actions of this exorcist.

When he hugged me I almost ripped off his arms. This disgusting exorcist is hugging me! For that reason, I confused Krory and lost him in the snowstorm before returning to the hole. I gently put my hand on Allen's head before turning into her beloved father, Mana. Apparently Allen woke up as I was exiting the hole. She followed me. I transformed into Krory, her companion, but sadly Allen knew how to fight. Then my maid summoned Level Ones to attack Allen Walker and her comrade. As a result, an avalanche came down. I jumped onto a Level two Akuma and flew into the sky.

"Madame, you did it! You killed the exorcists!" I almost slapped my maid in anger, if Allen Walker dies then Tyki will never forgive me. We went back home and waited for morning to come so we can dig up their bodies.

In the morning however, their bodies weren't found. We moved and appeared in Tibet. I was looking through the inn where the exorcists currently were. I felt relief flood through me, partly because I wouldn't feel Tyki's wrath and partly because it means I get a chance to break her again. We left when they boarded the ship to Guangzhou, China

**~*~Lavi's POV~*~**

Timcampy arrived in the morning and I feared the worse. Timcampy led us to where Krory and Allen were lying in the Himalayas. I ran straight towards Allen and checked her pulse. She was breathing and alive, I sighed in relief. I carried Allen down the Himalayas and into an inn in Lhasa, Tibet's capital. I let Bookman deal with the wounds on Allen and I helped Lenalee with Krory's. after bandaging their wounds and placing them into bed we waited for them to wake up. I kept staring at Allen, hoping that she wakes up soon.

My wish was granted, she woke up mere minutes after she was bandaged. I felt joy bloom inside my heart, even though we Bookmen are not allowed to have emotions intervene with our duty. We told her where they are and also told her who saved her from the avalanche. After she thanked Krory for his brave efforts I walked up to her and hugged her. "Welcome back, Allen"

"I'm back, everyone" her smile was so bright and infectious that everyone including Bookman smile. We all got ready to board the ship designated to Guangzhou, China.

**~*~ Tyki's POV~*~**

When I entered the 'family dinner party' I saw food scattered everywhere. I even think that my share has been thrown into the childish food fight. I greeted everyone. I looked around and saw that Road wanted us to do her homework. Of course living in the streets didn't allow education, therefore I don't know anything. I just did what I wanted and she got pissed off at me. So as usual, we passed all the work down onto the Millennium Earl.

Apparently as I thought, we weren't here just to eat, but it is time to eliminate some people. I was given a card. I looked through all the people's names with boredom until I came across one name which stopped me in my tracks and filled me with anger and fear, Allen Walker. All thoughts were in my head. Everyone left except for Road, the Earl and me. I got up and was about to confront the Earl when Road spoke out. "So, who do you have to kill that is making you hesitate, Tyki?"

"No one special" I answered with boredom lacing my words. "Tyki-pon, come here for a moment, I want to discuss something with you~" I obediently got up and followed the Earl into a different part of the Ark. "So, why are you hesitating about killing young Allen Walker~?" I was shocked at his knowledge and gasped, stating that it WAS Allen Walker who is making me hesitate. "S-She is my beloved…"

"Really? That's great!" I wondered if the Earl's grin could get any wider, and it did….amazingly and creepily. 'Well…I guess I can make an exception, how about this, if you can capture her and bring her here, I'll erase her name from Cell Rolon and also of her ever living outside the ark Tyki-pon~?"

It took me a while to contemplate what he said, when it got processed into my head, I grinned in glee, my grin stretching from ear to ear. "I will gladly accept this mission then, Hakushaku-sama" I walked away and started my killing streak until I get to meet my Allen again. _Just wait a while longer, Sugar, we'll be together again…_

"I guess I have to live like this for a while, don't i?" I mused. "I have to be careful, lest I be unable to return…" images of his friends from the mine appeared in his mind and also of Allen Walker, "the fun lies between having both my Black and White self"

**(This is not part of the chapter just a side story)**

"I have to be careful, lest I be unable to return, the fin lies between having both my Black and White self" walking deep in thought, I wondered how to woo her heart when a cat passed my path, I tripped and tried to keep my balance but I couldn't due to me being tall and fell into a puddle of water, my clothes were soaked through and I felt the chill of Winter. I shivered.

Allen was walking pas and she saw me. She was blushing then she ran towards me and hugged me tightly saying that she loved me and never to leave her. I, of course said that I will never ever try at all. We looked at each other's eyes and moved in to kiss when I heard a 'meow'. Brought back to reality, I was soaking wet, but the one I was about to kiss wasn't Allen Walker, but a cat….I coughed in embarrassment and the cat hissed at me. I looked at it before having veins popping on my head. "Damn you stupid cat it's all because of you, you stupid fantasy stealing son of a cat!" I threw my hands in the air and was throwing quite a tantrum, no one was there except for Lulubell. I got smacked in the face. Face meets foot equals pain! I screamed out in pain

"What did you call me, you playboy, you want to die by my claws!"

Everyone who is the audience ran away.  
_** Me: Thank you for reading this Omake! Please visit again**

***Gets kicked in the face by Lulubell's foot***

**Me: Ow what do you think you are doing you retarded girl!**

**Lulubell: What did you call me? *menacing aura and veins popping in her head***

**Me: N-Nothing…Madame Lulubell….*runs away***

**Tyki: Please review, Sugars *blows a kiss at audience***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm back! Anyways this chapter contains Allen being kidnapped by Tyki and held hostage Jokes no hostage just….enticing delicious smexiness! Also I'm doing another story so I might not update as quickly also it's mainly Tyki and Allen's POV in this chapter.**

~*~ Allen's POV~*~

We finally arrived Guangzhou, the air is refreshing. I stretched my arms and legs like a cat and also managed to 'mew' a bit, causing Lavi and Lenalee to glomp me and say how cute I was. It was suffocating. I quickly pushed them away and walked in front with Bookman and Krory to avoid another 'death hug' from the two scary kitty-deprived people (LOL). We walked around the city, looking at the people dressed in qi pao clothes, some of the men wearing suits, others wearing traditional Chinese clothes. I was in awe as I saw some people play with fire.

Finally deciding to follow Timcampy, we walked into a somewhat downtown part of the city. Timcampy stopped in front of a brothel and I immediately regretted walking in front of it. IT WAS HUGE! We were in joy that our mission has ended, yes…but in a brothel? NAH UH, no way in hell! I looked at my comrades, Lavi mostly because he seemed to be imagining some bad thoughts right now, considering how his mouth is agape and he is practically drooling. I made a mental note to avoid him later on. We walked up to the door and a man was dressed in a qi pao dressed approached us…at least I think it was a man until Lavi exclaimed "The man has breasts!" he pointed to them and I felt like facepalming him before skewering him.

"Sorry, we don't serve first timers or old men here, Get Lost!"

She picked Lavi and me up by the collar then whispered softly so people around us couldn't hear, "Go to the back, I'll show you the way to my master" we followed her instructions and arrived at the back door. We opened the door and found a lady their wearing what looked like part Japanese and part Chinese clothes. She was pretty; I elbowed Lavi harshly when he shouted "STRIKE!" he yowled in pain and I ignored him saying it was only an accident. We heard the sad news that Cross was not in China anymore, I really felt like killing him right now. I knew that Master wouldn't be killed so easily and cheered Miss Anita up while I was planning a way to kill him, torture sounds nice, really tempting right now. Miss Anita told Miss Mahoja, the security lady before to prepare her ship and also told us the location of where Cross was heading, Edo, Japan.

We were waiting at the docks when I saw Tyki standing over in the corner smoking a cigarette. I stared at him as he watched the ocean. He looked sad and beautiful, tugging at my heart and making me want to embrace him and listen to all that worries him. I wanted to stay with him than with my comrades. It feels like I was falling for him, and falling for him _hard. _I shook my head and told myself that duty before personal feelings. My attention was driven away when Mr. Jan believed that I couldn't protect the ship when I said that I could. We showed off our strength in arm wrestling, the crew obviously cheering Mr. Jan on while some said not to hurt the 'cute little Moyashi-chan" I really hate that nickname! I ended up winning and angered Mr. Jan. Miss Mahoja wanted to arm wrestle me, halfway throughout the wrestling, my left eye activated indicating that Akumas were nearby. I scanned the dock and my eyes landed on the Akuma, a Level Two.

We defeated them easily, though the Level Two was very, very annoying. Dawn arrived; I scanned the area one more time and wondered where Tyki could be. I feared the worse. I felt unshed tears on my eyes and roughly dried them. I didn't want others to see me cry and inside me I wept. I felt overwhelming sadness for a man whom I only met for a day or two. I stared into the horizon and hid the sadness with my fake smile again. I didn't want to burden my comrades with my pain at all. I went to help to people on the docks, though they said that a lady like me shouldn't carry heavy things. I huffed and showed them that a 'lady' can do what a man can do (Yeah, serves you men right thinking ladies are weak bleh!). The ship started to sail when my left eye activated. The pain made me scream, and clutch at my left eye. Everyone was ready for the ongoing fight; some Akumas attacked the ship while others flew closer to China. There was an earthquake and everyone turned to see a giant white human torso come out of the ground. Headless, armless and legless. One Akuma kept coming at me and grabbed me behind my back.

"Hehehe, Noah-sama would be extremely pleased if I present you to him!" the Akuma fled and carried me further away from the ship and closer towards the forests near the docks. I shot at the Akuma that was holding me and I fell. I landed on top of another Akuma and jumped I heard that Akuma say "She stepped on my head!" gosh, Akuma are a pain in the ass, whining this and whining that! I fell into the forests with a bee-like Akuma following behind. Luckily for me, Lenalee came to my rescue. She was fast, my eye couldn't keep up with her speed, she easily killed the Akuma and I fell down. She grabbed my arm and prevented me from falling to my death. I sighed in relief. Just then a huge group of Akuma flew and we had to escape the place. We saw the Akuma attack the white torso and I heard Lenalee whisper as the torso went down and crashed into a mountain.

"Suman…" her eyes were wide and fearful. She fell down and I heard her past of a Fallen One. I calmed Lenalee down and told her of my plan. While I was talking, Suman was blinding destroying the mountains. If this continued on, then it would be devastating. Lenalee grabbed my hands and dragged me up with her. I saw a little girl being dragged inside of Suman and I immediately helped her out. I became the 'sacrifice' in her place. I gave the girl to Lenalee and pushed her away. When I was completely inside of his body, I felt his memories pouring into me. I clutched my head as his thoughts entered me and screamed. It was painful, uncomfortable and I hated this feeling. The last memory I saw was a man, grinning, looking exactly like Tyki. I opened my eyes and tried to calm Suman's Innocence. Instead I was plunged out of his body.

The actions I took next was what you can call 'insane' because I plunged myself into his body and tried to take Suman's Innocence out. I failed once and that led me to faint. I woke up due to Timcampy, and forced my Innocence to 100% synchro rate. The process was painful and I screamed and scream until my voice went hoarse and scratchy. Suman regained his consciousness and I tried to make Suman see reason. He did and I told him to bite onto my right hand as I pull him out of this buddy. When I succeeded, we fell into the forest below us. I used my body as the shield to take in the impact. It was painful and I fainted.

_  
**~*~Tyki's POV~*~**

I looked up as I saw an explosion and saw the Fallen body going down. _Has the Innocence been recovered?_ I wondered. I saw a golden spark in the distance and tried to look closer. I saw my Allen falling down, and holding Suman Dark with her. My heart clenched in worry as I rushed to her location. I ended up hitting some bamboo trees and I think I broke my nose…

Once reaching the location, I saw Allen lying unconscious and Suman kneeling down. I walked closer until a golden golem prevented me from going any further. I bared its teeth at me and I backed away, fearing its bite. I ended up waiting for my Allen to wake up. I really wanted to whisk her away right now but that stupid golem of hers is preventing me. I decided to smoke a cigarette to kill time.

I laid on a bamboo tree and waited for sleeping beauty. _Would a kiss wake her up?_ I took my time to look at the angel sleeping in front of me, her beauty stealing my breath every time, her light coral lips, even now are tempting me just like the temptress she herself is. I grunted as I shifted on the floor to ease my erection and I also tried erasing the thoughts of her naked and under me away. Apparently me grunting woke her up, her silver mercury eyes opening and shining like stars. I sat in the shadows silently watching as she approached the dead Suman. She's worried about Suman, I get it but jealousy boiled in me and I ordered the Tease that I encased inside his body to come out and return home. They answered in kind and in a flurry of purple and black, they devoured Suman's body in front of my Allen.

I felt bad when I saw her trying her hardest to throw away my Tease. I felt enraged when my Tease attacked my Allen and caused her the scream in pain. I wanted to embrace her but to do that I have to take all the tease into my body.

"Tease~ Come back" as I spoke I saw her tense up. She didn't turn around immediately, but she took her time. She looked at me with fearful and angry eyes, I felt sad and hurt when she stared at with those very eyes. I didn't want her to fear me, I wanted her to love me and I didn't like her anger, it makes me depressed. The Tease flew into my hands and out came white and purple stripped Tease with a skull and a crown covering their eyes. I welcomed them and I heard Allen speak to me.

"W-Why Tyki! Why did you attack Suman?" she screamed the last part and I wondered how she knew. I didn't answer her right away, but took my time to answer. "Why do you care, he's not related to you, besides its part of my mission to delete him from this world and I have accomplished that" I spoke nonchalantly. It seemed my reasons enraged her more than I thought. She tried getting up and failed; I walked up to her ignoring her golem's threats and tried to pick her up. In return she slapped my hand away and I held the slapped hand, hurt covering my face.

"Why is he so important to you?" I whispered hoping she won't hear, but fate seems to be a bitch sometimes for she answered my question. "Because he's one of my comrades, though I may not know him, Lenalee does…and I don't want her to cry…" she looked up at me, with tears in her eyes, looking like she was pleading me to end this nightmare. She grabbed my coat with a death grip, leaned in and cried. I could do no more other than comfort her. She hiccupped and managed to calm down a bit. I patted her head and lifted her chin with my finger. "I'm sorry Allen, I didn't know you would be so hurt from this…I really wish that I could see your smiling face not your face filled with tears and grief" I pulled her close and kissed her affectionately. It lasted a while before we pulled away and I hugged her tightly as if I could protect her from all the pain in the world.

**(A/N: who doesn't want Tyki to kiss you like this? Raise your hands and give me your death wish, I'll gladly skin you alive and laugh while doing it, JK, no actually I'm quite serious)**

I looked up and saw Suman's Innocence. My hatred for it immediately changed me. I pushed Allen away as gently as possible and approached the Innocence, in hopes of destroying the innocence. Allen seemed to anticipate my moves and ordered her golem to take the Innocence and go to her comrades. Her golem hesitated a bit before actually following her orders. As it flew away with the Innocence in its stomach, I turned towards her, anger coloring my eyes. She backed away fearfully and hit a bamboo tree; I crept up to her and used my ability to 'choose'. It went past her body and I told her all about my powers. I pulled back a bit and squeezed her heart a bit. I looked in her eyes and saw no fear of death in them. I didn't want to scare her; I wanted her to love me. So I did the only thing I had to, I pulled back my fist that wasn't it her body and whacked the back of her neck, she immediately fainted. I picked her up and kissed her lips again, all the while apologizing to her.

We disappeared from the bamboo forest with m last orders to the Akumas. _Capture that golden golem and reclaim the Innocence. Give the golem to me, I'll deal with it._

**~*~ Lavi's and Lenalee's POV~*~  
Lavi….**

I was using my hammer to fly and help Lenalee search for Allen, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be in time. And usually my intuition is usually right. Lenalee is currently clenching her hands and crying behind me. I felt sympathy for her, she and Allen were best friends and they were the only three female exorcists in the world right now, not including Mei-Lin, who had her innocence destroyed. I wanted to urge my hammer to fly faster, but luck isn't always by my side. I looked forward and saw a golden flash, followed by a giant mob of Akumas. I leaned in a bit and noticed Timcampy; I tapped Lenalee quickly and was pointing at the mob. She immediately took action and saved Timcampy form one of the Akumas missiles. I used 'hiban' and killed the mob quickly. I got back and saw Timcampy spit out Innocence. Dread filled me to the core as I imagined the worse possible state for Allen right now.

Timcampy flew and urged us to follow him. We did as told and followed Timcampy deep into the bamboo forest. I saw a pool of blood where Timcampy was flying around and immediately covered Lenalee's eyes, though I was too late for she was crying and clutching at herself, as if to keep her together from falling apart.

"Timcampy, can you show us the recording you did of the last time you saw Allen?" Timcampy opened its jaws; I hated those jaws when they bit me once for trying to molest Allen. Out came a recording of what had happened, about Timcampy flying away and coming back only to see the man in aristocratic clothes walk away, too bad that Timcampy never managed to get a full recording of his face. As I said before, when predicting these events, I am always relying on my intuition and it seems that my intuition on Allen Walker was correct once again. I had tears in my eyes and I roughly dried them, staring at the ground where Allen bled and noticed a card on the floor, I walked up and picked it up remembering the last part of the recording of something falling out of Allen's pocket. _I vow to get you back Allen, back in Black Order, back in Lenalee's and most of all back in my arms._

**Lenalee…**

As I saw the pool of blood, I dreaded coming here. When I saw the recording, I felt like destroying this forest and searching for Allen. I darted my eyes around the area, as if doing so will let me see Allen somewhere in the darkness. I hugged myself tightly, hoping this will encase me in a shell and awake me from this horrible nightmare, and see Allen saying that everything was a dream, we are in the Black Order, and the war never happened. But then that means that I'll never meet Allen at all.

I touched the dried blood as Lavi walked forward, kneeled and seemed to pick something up but I wasn't paying attention to it. I casted mental shields around me as we left the forest and back to the ship with Timcampy fluttering around us, seeming depressed. I patted Timcampy's head affectionately and he landed on my head. When we returned we told Anita and her crew about all that happened. Anita cried and said that her only hope's rope was gone. Mr. Jan told everyone to remember Allen and dedicate her as a member of the crew and make her a force to be reckoned with. They all went silent in prayer, it struck a chord in me and I almost snapped in anger had Lavi not stopped me.

"Let them pray for Allen's safety, we don't know what'll happen, but I know she is alive, we are going to find her, bring her back to the Black Order, along with everyone else and forget this tragedy, okay?"

I nodded in response, knowing that right now, Lavi's comfort would be all the hope for me right now. I also knew that Lavi loved Allen, maybe it was love at first sight…wait scratch that. It's love at first Exorcist dress. I saw Miranda appear behind one of the Asian Branch, he told us that his business here today is to give me what nii-san wanted to give me and also the Asian Branch scientists would be doing their best to pinpoint Allen's location. Miranda used her Innocence and we set off immediately.

Once we were on, Lavi changed into the new Exorcist uniform and I sat there, lifeless staring at the oceans, trying to think of where Allen might be. It seemed that my moping angered Lavi, for he punched the window and shouted at me.

"We are Exorcists, people die in the line of duty yes, people disappear even! Don't sit there moping and thinking it's the end of the world, because that is how I feel too! I'm not moping right now, I really feel like shit and want to be the fuck out of that bastard called 'Tyki', I want to destroy things and most of all I want to keep Allen by my side and never let her go! So stop moping and **ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!"**

**(A/N: wow…I made Lavi such a bitch but oh well, he's a lovesick puppy, what can I do? Nothing)**

Bookman ended up lecturing Lavi and apologizing for him because what he said made me very hurt and cry, and also beating the heck out of Lavi. He got up and looked out the window and said things that made me latch onto the ropes of hope. Apparently Lavi destroying the window caused some Anita and Miss Mahoja to enter the room in fear. The broken window seemed to anger Miss Mahoja and scare the living daylights out of him. He practically clung to Miranda all the while crying and asking Miss Mahoja to forgive him. The broken window seemed to heal itself straight away and all marks of it being destroyed in the first place were gone.

I looked out at the ocean, this time smiling slightly and began thinking positive again, thanks to Lavi, Bookman and the Asian Branch, my only hopes of finding Allen Walker, my best friend, Exorcist and also my faithful and trustworthy comrade.

**(A/N: wow Lenalee you make e cry! You are so positive!)**

~*~ Allen's POV~*~

I woke up to a soft and warm ground, I moved my hands around and found the ground was a bed, and I opened my eyes. My surroundings were blurry and I quickly sat up. As I got up, I banged against something hard, I clutched at my forehead as the pain, flared and burned around me head, tears forming in my eyes. I glared at the said object which I banged, only to face a metal bed post, which is now has a dent in it. _I never knew my bones was that strong!_

The door somewhere in the darkness opened, a shadow approached me and I got ready to fight, ignoring the pain that currently attacked me. The figure stopped in the candle light and I saw it was Tyki. I fell back down on the bed only to bang on another metal bed post. I cussed and clutched at my head twice in less than five minutes! _**Five minutes!**_ I cried and rocked back and forth, for it was helping me. Tyki approached me then. At first I was weary but allowed him to do what he wanted, he only approached me and gently cradled me close to him. I was thankful for his warmth and comfort, and snuggled close to him, all the while knowing that Tyki killed Suman. But I didn't care, right now I just want someone to hug me, and Tyki is fulfilling my wish.

**(A/N: ouch, must be very painful banging your head onto two bedposts in less than 10 minutes eh?)**

I looked down and saw what I was wearing. A Victorian purple dress with black lace. The sleeves were long and moved like air. The top part allowed easy access to breathing and movement. The bottom allowed movement, but easy access for men, if you know what I mean, ahem, ahem. I pushed Tyki away and started throwing things at him. "YOU MOLESTER!" one book "How could you?" a handful of pens "You LECHER!" shoes this time "Pervert!" a make-up kit….wait a make-up kit. I looked down at the item I was currently holding, a make-up kit…I looked at Tyki who managed to catch all the items and was not scratched one but and was looking at me funnily because I didn't throw the make-up kit and back to the make-up kit. I did this a few times before running out the open door, with the make-up kit and grinning devilishly with him following behind finally catching up to what I was about to do.

I ran into Road and at first, she tried to kill me until she looked at my clothing and practically dragged me to her room. She then saw I was holding the make-up kit and immediately applied make-up on me with me telling her about what happened. After I finished the story of why I had the make-up kit, she cracked up laughing, holding her stomach and that was when Tyki found us. I ran out of the room and ended up in where I woke up. I cursed my luck and immediately started stripping off/shredding it. Screw my modesty; this dress is practically a boiler. Halfway in my stripping/shredding, Tyki came in.

"My, my, that's quite a nice view~" he wolf whistled and I flushed. I knew I was blushing madly and was attempting to hide myself, so I ended diving under the blankets. I hid under there and then felt hands on top of the blankets. They clutched at my form and didn't let go. I struggled and tried to move away, this however caused the hands to clutch me tighter and I was suffocating under there, so I put my head above the blankets and sucked in gulps of air. He seemed to take this as an advantaged for he kissed me.

We parted a while after, and I yawned. He then moved to stripping me and dressing me in a nightshirt before tucking me in like a child and held me close like I was fragile. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I knew that he killed Suman, I knew that he did a lot of bad things, but most of all, I know that I have fallen for him already and I can't climb back out of that well I jumped into. All the troubles can wait tomorrow, for tonight I only wanted to be near him.

**So how was it….man do I finish these things early! In two days! A new record anyways I'll past an Omake next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lemon!

Chapter 9

**Okay…I'm sorry for not posting this story up and I know that it's going to be a little short but I'm going to have to spend time with my grandparents who came from China…and yes I'm a Chinese and LEMON in the beginning, since Allen has to wake up to a pleasurable right? Tee hee**

~*~Allen's POV~*~

I woke up to facing a man's chest; it was warm and comforting, luring me to snuggle closer. I did snuggle closer and the person which this well toned chest belonged to wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close. He lifted my chin to face him and I stared at the most beautiful liquid gold I have ever seen, framed with thick eyelashes making him exotic and mysterious. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips and I sighed in pleasure as he drew his tongue within my mouth and started exploring my mouth. Eventually the kiss became a fight and Tyki won. We part and were panting, I was straddling Tyki's deliciously well toned stomach by now, looking down on him as his eyes were glazed over with lust. I leaned in and kissed his lips once, twice, before diving in and having the war for dominants again.

I was suddenly pushed and landed on my back as Tyki loomed over me and nipped at my neck, licking as well. I sighed in pleasure as he nibbled at a very sensitive spot and I squirmed as I felt molten lava spreading through me from my abdomen. I arched my back when he slowly pulled my shirt over my head and licked my collarbone, going at an extremely slow rate down. When he reached my breasts he licked the perimeter, slowly going up in circles, making me arch my back more. When he reached the place he wanted to go, he very slowly licked my left nipple back and forth, in circles, listening to my moans and gasps, before sucking on it.

I immediately felt the pleasure zap me and I squirmed, his touch like fire, after what seemed forever, he we down and licked my navel. This time he travelled slowly, he made my legs go onto his shoulders and started licking and sucking my clit. I kept gasping and moaning, lost in the fever of the pleasure, I was sure that whoever is outside would surely hear our love-making. I kept getting more wet each time he sucked until when he sucked with my force and I couldn't hold my orgasm any longer. After I rode down from my high, Tyki got up, licking his lips and smirking in victory. He drew his pants down and claimed my lips at the same time he thrust into me. I opened my eyes widely as new pleasure replaced old. He kept thrusting in me with his length, never giving me a moments rest as I gasped and moaned louder. Eventually we both couldn't hold it in any longer and burst.

We both lay panting, him on top of me as we slowly rode out our sex play and got up, took showers before Road burst in holding a baby blue kimono with sakura flowers blossoming at the bottom, koi and water ripples slowly marking the way up. The sash was red and Road took some of my hair tying it up with very small braids in it, with a butterfly hairpin and putting sakura flower hairpins in other places, making me look like a cherry blossom fairy. When I was dressed and ready, she took my hand and dragged me from Tyki's room to the dining room where everyone was eating. Upon my arrival, Tyki stopped eating, staring at me, whilst the twins held their guns at each other and a very muscled man, with no iris or pupil ate ice cream, content with his own world.

"Well good morning, Miss Walker~" said a voice at the front of the table. I slowly turned my head to face none other than the Millennium Earl. I immediately tensed up, like a prey in a trap, my eyes darted around looking for an escape. Tyki approached me and gently tugged me to sit next to him and Road. I did as told and stayed as close to Tyki and Road as possible.

"Well don't look like a rabbit being eyed by a wolf, Miss Walker, you are part of the family~" confused at his words I turned and stared at the man who always had a grin on. I was about to open my mouth when someone burst into the room.

"Road where are you my beloved daughter!" a man looked around frantically. He had long haired tied at the nape of his neck and aristocratic clothes. I stared at Road who sighed, got up and smiling her brightest smile said "Here I am, Daddy!" immediately said man rushed over and gave her what seems to be a death hug. I made a mental note to avoid this man in the future, but sadly Fate seems to have other plans in mind.

"Ah~ Sheryl, glad you could make it, look at Tyki-pon's fiancée" the millennium Earl pointed at me and 'Sheryl' turned to look at me. Before anyone could say 'plush toy' Sheryl ran over and gave me the worse death hug I had ever received, I literally couldn't move at all. The Noahs present immediately sweatdropped at this act and acted as if the hug was a family hug. _I hate you people!_ I thought. I think that I should always avoid him, at all signs, DANGER! AVOID SHERYL AT ALL TIMES HE IS A MURDER WHO SPECIALISES WITH DEATH HUGS! (A/N: hahahahahha)

**OMAKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ne, ne Tyki, I have a surprise for you~" shouted a happy Allen who jumped onto Tyki's back.

"Hmm…does it have to do with anything like a table, wine, food and a bed?"

"No something better~" immediately Allen pulled the clothe and it showed Komurin X. "Meet my friend, Komurin X!" the said robot turned on and started staring at Tyki before it chased him.

"You liar! You said it's better than dinner and sex!" shouted Tyki running around the house, avoiding the robots fire.

"Huh? I did? Meh, have fun with him, it seems he likes yyou~"

"Likes me? More like it wants to kill me, and cook me for dinner!"accidentally Tyki ran into glass and SPLAT…okay, everyone please give a minutes silence for beloved Tyki here. *Cries* Anyways, with that decided lets go eat.

"You traitorous bitch of an author" *Smack with paper fan* "Did you say something? I think not~"

**Thank you for reading and I need some ideas for my other story 'A Change of Scenery' please and reviews would be extremely helpful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for making you wait but I was reading Kuroshitsuji! Anyways kill me if you like**

**Allen's POV…**

I walked down the steps that lead to the outside, the sky was an ominous dark purple. My left eye activated and I see different souls in Akumas begging me to help them. My left arm itched to destroy them and set the souls free but if I do that then Tyki will stop me and give m another lecture. I shuddered to think what the lecture will be…

**Flashback….**

_I just killed a level two Akuma, Tyki appear besides me, scooped me up and carried me back to the castle. I was strapped to a chair, blindfolded as Road came in and started using a whip. I flinched each time the whip cracked._

"_Haven't I told you that killing Akuma will give you a punishment?" Tyki's voice echoed in the darkness. "I have warned you did I not?"_

_I whimpered in pain as Road laughed manically, after what seemed to be hours, Road left and I fell down to the ground blood and wounds covering me. Tyki approached me and tried to pick me up but I pushed him away and stayed near the wall, hoping for it to swallow me. Tyki sighed in defeat as he got up and proceeded to walk to the door. "Come Allen, no need to be troublesome, the sooner you're out the sooner you will heal"_

_His voice was impatient and threatening, I had no choice but to follow the man that allowed torture. Each time he applied ointment on my wounds I flinch. I stayed in my room for days before he came in and fed me food. Each time he encouraged me to eat and be 'alive' again. It worked eventually…_

**End flashback….**

I walked around Edo, Akumas making way to allow me to walk since I was Tyki's fiancée. I walked towards the koi pond and watched the kois swim around, their colors beautiful and entrancing. Sakura petals fell into the pond forming ripples like my kimono. Japan truly was beautiful, yet at the same time sad.

An Akuma flew down from the sky, a Level Three, it bowed and addressed me like how it does to Noahs. "Allen-sama, Tyki-sama wants you back in the castle before noon to enjoy lunch" I stared at it for a minute before complying, sitting on its shoulder as it flew towards the castle. I saw Tyki standing at the gate smiling at me with his godly smile. I always blush upon seeing it. So entrancing and ethereal. I ran and jumped into his arms and he embraced me tightly, kissing me with a long kiss.

"Shall we?" he spoke, his voice sending shivers down my spine like always. I took his hand as he led me to the dinner table. Everyone was waiting and greeted me like family. I sat next to Tyki and Road and waited for the Earl to arrive, he did and we all ate, of course me eating twice my weight.

We sat and chat after lunch, which were shrimp salad, salmon pie and Cheshire cheese sandwiches. ( I got this from Kuroshitsuji) the Earl banged a spoon against the glass goblet gaining attention of everyone. "Thank you everyone, as you all know, Edo Akuma Paradise is soon to conquer the world after they attack the Generals, but I have an announcement to make, today Akumas has sighted a boat coming in to Japan." Murmurings were heard and I had a feeling of dread coursing my veins. I believed that they are Lenalee and the group because they were set forth to come to Edo.

I just didn't know how right I was and how it will end…..

**_  
a cliffhanger! Anyways please review, I know its short and stuff… so don't kill me out of frustration. A Change of Scenery will be update tomorrow as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok I'm sorry for not posting this earlier because I have school and I was thinking of doing a D. GrayMan X Kuroshitsuji crossover or a Naruto or a Naruto X Bleach fanfic. So I am making a poll, which one first? D. GrayMan X Kuroshitsuji or Naruto? And thank you again!**

(Allen's POV)

I walked through the streets of Edo, hoping to relieve the stress that was slowly consuming me. I kept thinking of the images of Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and the crew waving and screaming with joy at seeing me then Tyki advancing behind them and slicing them to bits with no remorse.

I felt sick. I really want Lavi and them to arrive but at the same time I didn't want it at the cost of their lives. I didn't know where I was till I arrived at the same koi pond this morning. I kneeled down and dipped my fingers into the pond, watching the ripples slowly disperse and come again and the koi nibbling my fingertips. I stared at the midnight blue sky, looking at the bone white moon slowly ascend to the centre in all its glory and sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?" a deep timber voice echoed from behind me. I jumped and quickly turned around and saw Tyki there standing behind me, eyes filled with concern. "…nothing's wrong Tyki…I'm just tired I suppose…" my voice wandered off as I remembered the images of Lenalee sprawled across the ground, mangled and bloody, eyes wide with fear, mouth gaping with a silent scream, her limbs lying lifelessly next to her. Then turning around the body of Lavi pierced into a stone pedestal, eyes cloudy, showing the beginning of death, body cold, turning colder each minute. Krory next to him, his teeth ripped out, body pierced with multiple holes from the Akuma bullets, blood slowly dripping towards me glowing with the light from the moon, the crew behind them all mangles and bloody…and worse of all…Tyki standing there in the centre laughing manically, his grin stretching his face as he continued to hack and dice. I reached out my hand shouting for him to stop but the words wouldn't come out. Finally he turned towards me, wrapped his blood covered clothes around me as he whispered "I killed them, all for you, now you shall belong to me…Allen Walker"

I screamed and screamed as the images rewinded again and again, I could barely hear the shout of Tyki calling me to escape from that nightmare as I slowly embraced the comforting darkness of the unknown.

(Tyki's POV)

"What's wrong, darling?" I called out to Allen as I saw her sitting near the koi pond, her fingers dipped into the water as the koi neared and nibbled on her fingertips. I grew jealous of the koi, I wanted to nibble her fingers…maybe even suck on them…images of Allen sprawled on the bed, naked and panting as I slowly nibbled and sucked on her fingers before I shook myself to draw away from the images. I saw Allen jump and grew more concerned. Usually she is very paranoid and can detect me before I even got close to her.

"…nothing's wrong Tyki…I'm just tired I suppose…" I saw her eyes glaze over as se started remembering god knows what before she started to scream.

"Allen? Allen! ALLEN! Wake up from that dream! It's a dream it's not real!" I shouted as I grabbed her flailing arms and hugged her to my chest before I knocked her out. She slumped over, tear stains and dark circles around her eyes. I gently picked her up bridle style and walked back to the castle. As I entered via door, Road appeared and was about to jump me before she saw Allen, her childishness gone in an instant, replaced with a look of seriousness, concern and anger.

"What happed?"She growled out, her spiky candles appearing, ready to strike at her will. "I believe she had a nightmare that kept reoccurring and now, she fainted what should I do Road?" I asked her. She blinked and told me to bring her to Allen's room and let her rest, I did as she told and stayed next to Allen, till she wakes up, drinking sake, since there isn't any good old beer around and smoking. I hugged her to me from time to time, before I felt the embrace of sleep and fell asleep, hugging Allen to my chest as I took a deep breath.

(Allen's POV)

I wandered aimlessly in this ruined building as I tried to find a way out of this place. There were doors everywhere, but I didn't enter them, my heart told me not to…I looked around more and saw a little girl, with brown hair playing with a ball, bouncing it and throwing it to a dog as the dog barked and ran for the ball, all the while laughing. The dog and ball vanished as the little girl turned around and looked at me. Fear coiled in me, for her eyes were lifeless and grey…like mine…I then knew…this girl isn't a stranger…she is me…my younger self…also…my dead self.

"About time you came" a soft male voice erupted from the silence. The landscape turned dark and I turned around. There was a man standing there, his grin stretching his face, his eyes while and hollow. "Who are you?" I asked, fear lacing my heart. The figure seemed to smile more before disappearing into mist and appearing right next to me. "I am you…Alleina…just like you are me…" the man whispered into my ear. Fear coursed through my veins as I remembered my old name…Alleina…the girl thrown out of her house at birth.

"Why am I here?" I spoke out to nothingness. "You are here because I am here…we are one…we are meant to be…we are to merge…become one…and embrace the light…and dark…to love one…but hate the other…to be you…to be me…to be one…" the voice whispered again as he appeared in front of me yet again. "I..don't understand…" I spoke with confusion lacing my voice.

"You don't need to, Alleina…just enjoy this darkness for a little while more…we will be together again…my niece…" the man whispered softly and I couldn't hear the last part as the landscape once again changed into the ruined buildings. I stared on until I felt something warm embrace me. I turned around and saw the man again hugging me, like a father does to a daughter, I grew sleepy and laid my head on his chest as he hummed a familiar yet unfamiliar song. I drifted off and I opened my eyes to reality again.

I got up, but not my much since there was a heavy weight on me. I looked down and saw Tyki hugging my waist, drawing me closer and I smiled. I ran my hand through his hair and he sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to me.

Suddenly pain across my forehead stopped me. I growled in pain as my hands flew to my head. I drew back slightly, feeling something warm and wet on my hands. I looked at them and saw blood on them as I felt more blood slowly trickle down my head to my chin before dropping down on Tyki's face. He squirmed and frowned but didn't wake. I slowly turning around, hoping that I wouldn't see anything bad, and there I saw it…on the mirror was me, bloody with black stigmas across my brow, slowly growing bigger. I hastily got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, getting towels and wrapped them across my forehead and applied pressure hoping to ease the blood.

I cried as all my life I lived to destroy Akumas and now I am becoming one of the creators of Akumas. I slowly slipped out of the bathroom and quickly dressed and walked out. One of the level two Akumas were there waiting for any orders from the Noah.

"You!" I pointed to one and growled out as it came forward. "Take me around Edo" it bowed down and I sat on its large shoulders and grabbed his arms as he flew into the dark sky. I looked around marveling everything around Edo and the forests beyond, the Akuma seemed to know my wishes and drew me closer towards the forests. We flew for a while and I kept marveling at how the Japanese kept making everything amazing before I saw it…on a dock was a boat, a small boat, with a Level Two Akuma and 8 cloaked figures wandering around. One looked up and I saw his face and gasped. It was Lavi…I'd recognize his red hair and bandana anywhere. He didn't seem to notice me as we flew back to Edo. I ripped off a sleeve of my kimono and threw it to them, hoping they will notice and smell my scent on there, not to give them hope, but to warn them…

(8 Figures POV)

We got out of the boat and carefully steadied ourselves and walked around a bit. Lavi looked up and sighed. _I want to hurry this up so we can find Allen_, thought Krory, Lenalee and Lavi. A ripped piece of clothing flew around us and dropped onto my head. Lavi picked it up and was about to throw it away when Lavi detected the faint scent of Allen. Lavi immediately called Krory to smell it since he had better sense than Lavi.

"It does smell like Allen…it's fresh…maybe she is here….we can rescue her AND find General Cross!" Krory stated. We all had hope blooming in our chests as we thought of saving Allen. Lavi smiled brightly to the dark sky. _We will save you Allen…_

__  
_**so how'd it go? **

**And reviews please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo mina-san(everyone) this is Yami no Yuuki(Darkness of Snow) jokes, jokes this is TH and I seriously need that poll in. D. Gray Man X Kuroshitsuji, Naruto or Naruto X Bleach, if not I hall haunt you with this forever…so please**

Chapter 12

**(Allen's POV)**

I stood in front of a temple, staring into the distance, the spot where Lavi, Lenalee and everyone were. The Level Two Akuma behind me looking nervous as I balled my hands into fists and tried to lessen the pain that was wrapped under bandages. I tried focusing on other things, because they always work whenever I had headaches or stomach pains.

"Let's go back to Edo" I spoke and turned around. The Akuma immediately kneeled down for me to climb on. The trip was fairly silent until a fire serpent flew into the sky. I turned around and saw it, I knew that this was Lavi's doing.

"Noah-sama, should we check that out?" the Akuma spoke, its' mechanical voice breaking the silence. Not wanting to be suspicious I voiced my answer, "too troublesome, besides I'm sure that there were Level Threes there" the Akuma nodded and kept flying back to Edo. It gently dropped me off at the castle and I walked through the doors. The first to greet me was Road.

"Allen~ where were you~? Tyki's been grumpy ever since he woke up and didn't find you…ne, are you okay, your head is bandaged…come to think of it, Tyki had a drop of blood on his cheek this morning" Road spoke, serious now. I looked down at her for a few seconds, cursing her ability to notice the slightest things. Pain wracked through me as I grabbed my head, applying pressure, I faintly heard Road's concerned voice and moved to sit down on the chair she made. I was panting when the pain subsided.

I looked up and saw the faces of Tyki, the twins; Lulubell, Road, Skin and Millennium Earl staring back at me. Road gently removed the bandages around my forehead and what she saw made her squeal in delight. "Millennie! Allen is! Allen is! Allen is becoming a…a NOAH!" she screeched the last part and I had to block my ears.

"Ah~ Allen-chan, congratulations and welcome to your new family~!" the Millennium Earl spoke in delight. I was too busy trying to stay upright with Road clinging to me and Tyki crushing me to him.

"A-Arigato, Hakushaku" I spoke sincerely and fainted. I was drawn into a world where I saw Mana as a clown jumping around and I followed him, hoping to see if he was real. He disappeared when we reached a clean spot in the middle of all the rubble. In the centre was a chair and sitting on the chair was a man with dark gray skin, stigmata on his forehead and golden eyes, smiling back at me. He stood up and walked to me, I didn't feel any fear seeing him, I…felt safe and he hugged me.

He shifted his hands through my hair and hummed a song Mana sang to me as a child. "Alleina, welcome back, my niece" this time I heard what he called me and I didn't feel shocked instead I felt…like I was his niece all along.

"Uncle…" I spoke, a bit unfamiliar with the word as he drew me closer and I felt something wet on my shoulder. I felt his tears at hearing me calling him 'uncle'. "I'm sure you know why you're here" he spoke after a while.

"No…" I wasn't sure and I sat down on the chair, when I did chains erupted from the floor and tightened around me. I gasped in shock as he walked closer and caressed my cheeks. "I'm sorry, but we have to merge as one, if not, the results will be death…" his voice trailed off and I stared at him.

"At least we will be able to talk right Uncle?" I spoke, my voice somewhat childish. He stared at me and smiled. "Yeah, we will" he hugged me and I felt his body slowly enter mine, his warmth mixing with mine as he slowly merged with me. My skin slowly turned dark gray, my senses sharpening to that of a canine, as I felt the stigmatas slowly appear on my forehead.

Once fully merged the chains broke and slid back underground as I decided to wander the place until something grabbed me and drew me back to the real world. It was Road. "Allen~ Welcome back~" she hugged me as she kissed my cheek and jumped off to allow Tyki to hug me as well. I noticed that my skin was dark gray and knew that the dream was real.

"Tadaima, Tyki"

"Okaeri, Darling" I looked around and stared, with my senses sharpened, I noticed many things that I didn't notice before.

"Tyki…"

"Hm?"

"I see a white hair…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hi my little Minions, yes kill me if you want at the price of this! I am sorry for being this late in updating but fanfic didn't let me, you can kill me if you want  
**

"White hair?" Tyki inquired, thinking it was my hair.

"Yeah right there" I plucked the hair out of Tyki's head, he stared at it for a second before fainting dead away. I stared at him for a while debating whether I should use icy water or jump on himfor him to wake up.

I couldn't decide and let Road decide. It seems that she decided jumping on him was best and that was what she did. Jump on him. However there was no response. I poked him in the face for a while before getting bored and leaving.

I stood outside and let the wind blow past me, the wind sifting through my hair like a lover's hand. I decided to stay there for a while. Then the whole Noah family approached me, Tyki included.

"Oh~ Alleina-chan! Nice of you to join the family~!" Millennium Earl spoke.

I didn't know what happened however Tyki grabbed me by the hip and lifted me up before going to the roof of the castle.

Every Akuma were there chanting the Millennium's name before the 'devil' twins spoke of their distaste of Akuma and seeing Tyki spoke out, "Hey Tyki! You're no longer needed in Japan! Go do your next job! What are you lazing about for?"

"Cross is Jasdebi's" spoke out by the more stupid twin.

I looked at them before shaking my head at their stupidity. I turned and looked to Tyki and saw him staring intently towards the horizon. The Millennium Earl spoke again however couldn't pay attention any longer and started daydreaming.

I was taken out of my musings by a fire that took me by surprise, the serpent out of fire seems to be attacking us and Tyki grabbed me quickly before jumping onto a Akuma. We stared down at the figure who unleashed the fire before remembering that the Millennium Earl was in it. Everyone turned towards the fire to see the Earl break out of it, completely unharmed.

"My, my however rude are these? They even singed my coat~" the Earl spoke with nonchalance in his tone however if one were to look closely you would notice that he is angered.

"Give us back Allen!" the figures down near the ground spoke.

I turned and stared at the figures wondering how they knew my name before Tyki grabbed me and lowered my hood. There were many gasps down there as they saw me.

"Oh~ you want her back? That's too bad because I have taken a liking towards her" Tyki spoke out and to prove his point he kissed me full on the lips before pinching the base of my neck and darkness enveloped me. The last words I heard were:

"Forgive me, however I must do this"

**how was it everyone?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI EVERYONE I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER BUT SADLY I FOUND OUT THAT MY LAPTOP JUST DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH**, **NO NOT DEATH BY BOMBING OR DOWN A CLIFF...BUT DEATH BY LOSS OF BATTERIES...EVERYONE HAS TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER AND ALSO I FELL SICK TO SOMETHING...DUNNO WHAT...HOPE IT DOESN'T KILL ME...**

**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**ANYWAYS SORRY EVERYONE...AHA HA HA...I SUCK .'l'  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my Minions! Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a story im just here to tell you all something.**

**i'm going on holidays from May to June 4 weeks. and i am going to update as much as possible before that date however i'll give you a sneak peak of each story that i have made:**

_**Kitsune's Blood (Naruto)**_

Naru walked through the streets of Konoha, everyone was smiling, all happy, all kind...all so oblivious to the horrors surrounding their world. Naru was smiling**_, _**soon, soon the people will know the true terrors that Naru alone will and CAN do. Several ANBU appeared around her, all kneeling, yet very tense as if they are ready for a attack that will happen, how true it was.

"Naru-sama, the Hokage has called for you, please follows us to the Hokage tower"

"Hmmm...fine, lead on Neko-chan~" Naru spoke as she managed to follow them all the way to the Hokage tower, all the while smiling sadistically.

They appeared in the Mission room, where the Hokage was currently sitting, with Chunnin Instructor, Iruka, a teacher of Ninja Academy, in front of Naru was a group of Gennins with their Sensei. They all turned around to see who was coming. The Hokage spoke first. "Ah, Naru-chan, how good of you to join us"

"Ohayo Oji-san, may I ask why you are asked me here?" Naru spoke, all polite yet blunt.

"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, after your test I know that this is one only you can do, so will you accept?"

"Hm...sure, what rank?"

"S-rank"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

**_Story Change ( Man)_**

I woke up and the got up, the place surrounding the castle was all gone, what was left was purely purple smooth marble-like floor covered in smoke. I saw Tyki and the twins fighting they were very funny, Skin was staring stoically forward...well technically you can't exactly see if he is angry or anything, because you can't even see his pupils. The Earl broke up the fight, the twins decided to search for Marian Cross and Tyki decided to search for any living life-forms of the Exorcists.

"Ah! There's one alive, over there" he pointed to said exorcist. I looked down and saw it was Kanda. _Thank god you are alive, even if I hated you, Kanda,_ I thought. I distantly heard his reply, "As if I'll be killed that easily, stupid" I sighed, he never changes, I decided to see if I can search for Lavi and them. I looked into the smoke as best as i can and found figures, figures of exorcists and everyone. i cried tears of joy mentally as I saw them alive, but barely. I then saw a glow and Lenalee's voice calling everyone. I searched around the floor to see if I can see where Lenalee's voice came from, yet also very cautious of the green glow. It was like Innocence. I saw Tyki looking at the Earl and I saw the Earl smiling, a truly EVIL smile. i shivered and was afraid for whoever was encased in that glow.

Lenalee's voice continued to travel everywhere and noticed that it was Lenalee in the glow. I heard the Earl give the order to all Noah present to collect lenalee's Innocence. they all obeyed and flew down from the Akuma and started to fight. "Lenalee! Lavi! Kanda!Everyone!" I cried out as I saw them protecting Lenalee even as they are worse for wear. I saw the Earl from the corner of my eye decide to take action and join the fight. _NOOOO! The Earl mustn't! Don't destroy those precious to me!_ I cried as I saw the Earl decide to give the final blow to Lenalee. Then out of nowhere, there was a white light, that cut the sky and down came a broken glass like figure...

What came out of that glass-like figure was...Me...yet not...right?

**_A Change Of Scenery_**

_Tied to the tree,_

_unable to run,_

_death and destruction, _

_where do we go~?_

The children kept singing this over and over again. i put my hands over my ears and screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' however their voice kept going louder and louder. i barely heard Lenalee's voice. when i did i perked up and ran to where the voice was.

"LENALEE!" i cried.

"ALLEN" Lenalee said in relief, however it was short-lived because the children decided that their new friend doesn't want to go and decided to drag me deeper into the unknown.

"NOOO" i screamed thrashing and kicking about. Lenalee grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me closer to her, luckily she was stronger, however the children didn't want their friend to leave and kept tugging furiously.

"Lavi! Kanda! i need some help here!" i heard lenalee cry out and felt two pairs of arms grabbing me from lenalee's side and the game of tug-a-war ended, however the children were seething in rage.

"We'll get you back for this EXORCISTS! YOU STEAL HER AND WE'LL GET HER BACK! SHE BELONGS TO US EVER SINCE SHE ENTERED THE WATERFALL!" They screeched and disappeared. i was shaking in fear and lenalee was comforting me. i cried and hugged her. however, i felt the presence of something familiar, something kind and warming, like i knew this person in the past. there were only two people who caused this in me. one was Mana, the other...

I looked up and saw someone who i thought i'll never see...

It was him...I felt hope and love in me

Will he take me back again?

I don't know...

**so how was it?**

**anyways i might start a new story so say yes or no to my new poll.**

**if yes what story, D. Gray Man, Naruto, Crossovers**

**and if you choose crossovers please choose which one of these in the poll**

**Naruto X Bleach**

**D. Gray Man X Kuroshitsuji  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**YO! i'm back from my holidays but fell victim to a virus then ranted about reasons that i don't know why but here it is! enjoy my minions! AND I GOT PIERCED EARS! THOUGH I GUESS YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT...EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHY I SPOKE THAT!  
**

I woke up and then got up, the place surrounding the castle was all gone, what was left was purely purple smooth marble-like floor covered in smoke. I saw Tyki and the twins fighting they were very funny, Skin was staring stoically forward...well technically you can't exactly see if he is angry or anything, because you can't even see his pupils. The Earl broke up the fight, the twins decided to search for Marian Cross and Tyki decided to search for any living life-forms of the Exorcists.

"Ah! There's one alive, over there" he pointed to said exorcist. I looked down and saw it was Kanda. Thank god you are alive, even if I hated you, Kanda, I thought. I distantly heard his reply, "As if I'll be killed that easily, stupid" I sighed, he never changes, I decided to see if I can search for Lavi and them. I looked into the smoke as best as i can and found figures, figures of exorcists and everyone. i cried tears of joy mentally as I saw them alive, but barely. I then saw a glow and Lenalee's voice calling everyone. I searched around the floor to see if I can see where Lenalee's voice came from, yet also very cautious of the green glow. It was like Innocence. I saw Tyki looking at the Earl and I saw the Earl smiling, a truly EVIL smile. i shivered and was afraid for whoever was encased in that glow.

Lenalee's voice continued to travel everywhere and noticed that it was Lenalee in the glow. I heard the Earl give the order to all Noah present to collect lenalee's Innocence. they all obeyed and flew down from the Akuma and started to fight. "Lenalee! Lavi! Kanda!Everyone!" I cried out as I saw them protecting Lenalee even as they are worse for wear. I saw the Earl from the corner of my eye decide to take action and join the fight. NOOOO! The Earl mustn't! Don't destroy those precious to me! I cried as I saw the Earl decide to give the final blow to Lenalee. Then out of nowhere, there was a white light, that cut the sky and down came a broken glass like figure...

What came out of that glass-like figure was...Me...yet not...right?

I stared at the being who looked like me...except the being had brown hair and red eyes, like a demon. I saw 'it' battling with the Earl as I slowly fell down from the castle. I didn't even know I was falling until i was near the ground. Fortunately, Lavi seemed to notice me and managed to save me in time. I stared into Lavi's eyes as I knew that he doesn't know of this event. He gently picked me up and walked towards the rest of the excorist. I was glad to see them merely injured, nothing fatal, however in the back of my mind I was worried as this was Miranda's doing and that she could be in danger.

Everyone looked back to where Lenalee and 'other Allen' was, I saw Lenalee had passed out and I tried to rush to her when I saw the Earl flying towards her at great speeds. I knew I could not reach her in time and prayed that someone could save her. My wish was answered. 'Other Allen' flew to where the Earl was and they began fighting again. I reached to Lenalee, grabbed her and immediately ran back to the others. When we reached them, everyone began traveling to a safe spot, under a bridge. The fight was over soon enough when the Earl knew that 'Allen' was deadly and retreated. 'Allen' walked towards us and sat down, not talking to anyone.

* * *

Tyki was walking inside the ark, doing nothing other than simply walking. His mind was clouded with thought of Allen (Not 'Other Allen' but Allen with white hair) then went to thoughts of 'Allen' (Very confusing, I know). He frowned, it seemed as though that 'Allen' was real, yet when the report given by his 'Tease' it seemed that 'Allen' is a mechanically enhanced humanoid. It was unsettling to know that the Order was creating half humanoids just to get the upper hand, even more so by using his Allen. Tyki gritted his teeth as he wonder aimlessly yet again until Road appeared and stared singing, annoying Tyki a bit, yet relief because he stopped thinking of the Order.

"Ne, Tyki, are you just going to walk around, while knowing Allen is Awakening, yet in the hands of _them?~"_ Road voice was child-like until the part where she mentioned the Order and her voice was filled with venom.

"Of course not, Road, it's just...how do we get Allen from 'Allen' and the Heart girl?"

"Hmm...I know a way~" Road spoke, her voice tinged with a bit of her sadistic side.

"How?"

"Well, why not use Relo to fetch them, you will right?" Road spoke with happiness that turned into ice cold shards.

"Yes Mistress Road, Relo~" and with that Relo disappeared into the floor.

* * *

"I am so glad you are back, Moyashi-chan~" Lavi spoke, relief in his voice.

"Oi! Don't called me Moyashi!" Allen said, pouting.

(And then as usual if you all watched D. Gray Man, they fought about the right to call Allen Moyashi, though preferably I'm more likely to call him nothing.)

After a while of bickering like old fools, everyone was sitting down, eating what 'Allen' had brought them from the Order. there was light chatter, however no one questioned about 'Allen'. All of a sudden, a light appeared under Lenalee and she was sucked in, Allen quickly grabbed hold of her hand, and got dragged down too. So did 'Allen', Lavi, Kanda, Chouji and Krowley. As they landed inside a Mediterranean town, which Allen and 'Allen' knew as the Ark. Everyone except them wondered where they were until they saw a pink umbrella and 'Allen' and Kanda threatened it, which led to Relo giving a message from the Earl.

Everyone began searching for a way out of the Ark and decided to destroy buildings, however seeing as that didn't work, they were lost. Then Relo started talking about how there isn't an exit and the ground stared crumbling underneath their feet. Until a voice spoke out, definitely not from their group.

"There is one"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a man in his twenties, with a white silk button up shirt and black pants with big swirly glasses, messy hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, while holding a key near Allen. Allen recognized him and was about to speak until he saw the eyes, eyes that said not to tell him out. Then Lavi and Krowley began recognizing him as the cheating Poker Man. 'Poker Man' was at loss at the nickname...yet not offended. Poker Man then hit Allen on the head, knocking her unconscious and picking her up and turning into his 'Noah Self'. Everyone was tense as they saw him, even more so seeing him holding Allen like a loverr, like he did before Edo was destroyed.

'You bastard, give Allen back!" Lenalee screamed as evryone tried to rush at him, until Tyki poised a Tease at Allen, knowing his threat they backed down an Tyki threw the key to Kanda and spoke.

"If you want to get out of here and get Allen back you will have to reach to the highest tower in the Ark, of course before it is downloaded and you all are destroyed" As soon as he said that a building fell on top of him and Allen, causing everyone to fear the worse.

"If you wish to reach the tower, use that key, oh and I almost forgot...Let the Game Begin!" As he and Allen disappeared from the Excorists.

Chouji decided to voice his reation "What are we to do Exorcist-sama! The Noah has Allen-sama and ...and-" he was cut off when Kanda opened the door with the key. he turned back o stare at them.

"Well are we going to save the Baka-Moyashi and leave the Ark or not!"

And as Tyki said... LET THE GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH, THE GAME OF POKER, SACRIFICING YOUR LIFE...FINALLY BEGIN...

* * *

**WELL HOW WAS IT...TELL ME IF I DEGRADED A BIT AND I NEED REVEIWS TOO! I FEEL AS IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE TALKING TO ME...I'M A LONER ON FANFICTION YOU KNOW THAT SO PLEASE GIMME REVIEWS! I DEPEND AND AM DEPRIVED OF/ON THEM!**


	17. Chapter 17 & 18

Chapter 17

**Hi, I'm back and I will now give a special TYKI X ALLEN DELUXE! ONLY $ 6.99! Jokes anyways it'll contain 2 chapters in one!**

**As special thanks to all my reviewers (Hint: do give me Reviews and I'll also add this during the story).**

_Before:_

_"There is one"_

_Everyone turned to the voice and saw a man in his twenties, with a white silk button up shirt and black pants with big swirly glasses, messy hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, while holding a key near Allen. Allen recognized him and was about to speak until he saw the eyes, eyes that said not to tell him out. Then Lavi and Krowley began recognizing him as the cheating Poker Man. 'Poker Man' was at loss at the nickname...yet not offended. Poker Man then hit Allen on the head, knocking her unconscious and picking her up and turning into his 'Noah Self'. Everyone was tense as they saw him, even more so seeing him holding Allen like a loverr, like he did before Edo was destroyed._

_'You bastard, give Allen back!" Lenalee screamed as evryone tried to rush at him, until Tyki poised a Tease at Allen, knowing his threat they backed down an Tyki threw the key to Kanda and spoke._

_"If you want to get out of here and get Allen back you will have to reach to the highest tower in the Ark, of course before it is downloaded and you all are destroyed" As soon as he said that a building fell on top of him and Allen, causing everyone to fear the worse._

_"If you wish to reach the tower, use that key, oh and I almost forgot...Let the Game Begin!" As he and Allen disappeared from the Excorists._

_Chouji decided to voice his reation "What are we to do Exorcist-sama! The Noah has Allen-sama and ...and-" he was cut off when Kanda opened the door with the key. he turned back o stare at them._

_"Well are we going to save the Baka-Moyashi and leave the Ark or not!"_

_And as Tyki said... LET THE GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH, THE GAME OF POKER, SACRIFICING YOUR LIFE...FINALLY BEGIN..._

_Now:_

Allen woke up to a headache that doesn't seem to be ending, instead it worsened and Allen placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes as tight as possible. She groaned as she slowly got up.

"You shouldn't move too much, I hit you a little too hard, Darling~" a dark timber voice which Allen knew so much and loved, before it turned into rage as she turned her glaring eyes to Tyki Mikk, she slowly and carefully walked to him and as she got within range, she punched out with her left arm, knowing that he'll phase through if she used her right. What she didn't account was Tyki phasing through the floor and that she lost her balanced and fell. She closed her eyes, awaiting the incoming impact that she knew would come. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw Tyki behind her, arms wrapped around her and a warm hug and she blushed.

"You're very troublesome, Darl~" he said. **(reminds anyone of Shikamaru of Naruto? And Reviews!)**

"S-so! It's your fault, you made me fall by phasing through the floor!" she said, her pride and her image for him gone.

"You cannot blame me, it was simply self-defence!" he said as he slowly up righted her and walked to a table and got some painkillers and a glass of water "Here, be happy I even considered getting this to you"

She huffed before smiling softly at his kind actions, though they didn't know each other too well she couldn't stop thinking that this is what he always to do those he loved, before taking the given medicine and drinking it down.

"So…where am I?"

"You? You're in Noah's Ark, at the tallest tower and we are waiting for your comrades, the Exorcists to come and save you" a child-like voice came from behind Allen. she turned around and saw a girl, a Noah girl, who she knew was the person who tried to kill her when she and Lenalee were in the Rewinding Town. Her name was…..Road…..Road Kamelot.

Oddly enough she didn't feel threatened by the presence of two Noahs. Instead she felt safe, and relaxed in their presence. "That's because you are one Allen-chan, one of us, one of the Noah clan, our precious lost Noah" Road said as she slowly got up and walked towards her and hugged her tightly, like one would with a mother and child.

All of a sudden tears started flowing down her face as she tried to dry her eyes.

"Ara? W-why am I crying?" unable to stop her sobs as they kept wracking her body.

"It's okay, this happens when the Noah inside of us finds her family. Just let it out" Road spoke like a wise person.

After a while of crying and hugging she stopped and then at that time there were crashes happening and her head started bleeding, showing the stigmata. She screamed in pain as her final completion to a Noah started. The time to embrace her Noah, whether she wishes to or not.

As she started her completion her powers started flaring and everyone could see the battle with the Innocence and Dark Matter before it merged together and disappeared inside her body.

**(A/N: by the way There would never be chapter change so yea, I Don't feel like saying Chapter 18 so yeah…)**

Tyki and Road stared at each other wondering what happened, Road walked back to her seat, sat down and after a few moments tears started flowing down everyone.

"So…they survived huh?"

"No one of them is left behind, but Wrath has died…"

Then the twins, burst into the room tears running down their cheeks mixing together with make-up causing Tyki to say that they cry 'black tears' as Road threw two towels at them.

After they talked, Devit and Jasdero (The Twins) walked away with evil smiles as they decided to trick the Exorcists and kill them before they reached Road and Tyki.

"Let's move quickly to the next and final destination" Tyki said, his voice soft and caring as they slowly and walked to the final destination, the final fighting area where the Exorcists get to find Allen and must fight both Tyki and Road in order to get out of the Ark, which was slowly being downloaded into the Black Noah's Ark.

"Road, show us how the fight is going"

"Hai Tyki"

As they walked forward a mirror appeared showing the Exorcists fighting Jasdero, when the twins merged together.

"Well we better hurry up, shouldn't we, after all we don't have enough time to diddle daddle"

When they walked to the final area, there was a table with food, Allen started salivating and ran to eat the food while both the Noahs chuckled.

As they ate, Allen managed to change back to her Human self and just in time too as Lavi, Lenalee, and Chouji appeared. **(REVIEWS!)**

"Allen!" they all shouted as Allen turned to them and smiled before she fell unconscious when Road pulled her into a peaceful dream.

**TBC….**

**Yeah, so this is my two chapter story, and now I present to thee! **

**LEMONS SHALL APPEAR NEXT 2 CHAPTERS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19**

**Hallo~ nice to be back on the Man list, man, my holidays were so boring, but you probably only want the story, so I aim to please my readers, so here you are~**

" You bastard!, what have you done with Allen?" Lavi shouted as Allen was placed on the seat, in a position which allows her to gain the most comfort.

"I have done nothing, nothing that you exorcists will come to find out in the future anyways~" Road exclaimed in obvious delight at the ways that the damned exorcists spoke.

Tyki, as usual was smoking his beloved cigarettes. "You exorcists don't know a thing at all, Allen wanted this, she wanted this very, very much" he spoke in a tender manner as he stroked Allen's cheek.

"How can we, her precious comrades and friends in this war, not know a thing about Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed in obvious distress.

Road cackled, she was enjoying this so much, those stupid humans believed they knew their little sister so damn much, as if, they can't even find out her gender! Haha! It was so funny that it took all her willpower to not laugh outright there.

"What's so funny, you damn Noah?" Chouji yelled across the room.

It became all silent, as Road stopped cackling and glared at Chouji with all her might, she watched as he recoiled back and tried to blend in with the walls but failed. "You will pay for that you pathetic human!" she screamed in outrage, jumped, but was put to an abrupt halt, as Tyki held her back.

"Road, calm down, you are waking up Allen"

Road took several deep breathes and leashed her anger in; she will unleash it when the time was right. She stared at the exorcists with a cold façade. "You want Allen? You can't have her, until you have managed to pass through both Tyki and I"

Lavi, Lenalee and Chouji all tensed as Road floated to them on Lero. "Hey Bookman, care to play a game with me?" she asked in obvious enthusiasm.

"I will play with you, but you will have to answer some questions" Lavi spoke in a dead calm voice as Road stared at him before smiling and used her powers of Dream to send him to her Dream world.

"Now then young Lady, would you care to have a dance with me?" Tyki spoke, as he drew his hand out, waiting for Lenalee to accept.

Lenalee glared at the offending hand, like she will do anything but touch it. "I will never have a dance with you, Noah!" she exclaimed as she slowly backed away.

"Well I was expecting that answer, but not in such a loud way, oh well, since you declined my invitation, I will have to kill you" Tyki said as he charged at Lenalee and Chouji. It was all Lenalee could do to dodge all his attacks. They were slowly getting closer to Allen, closer and closer, until Lenalee dodged and slammed into Allen, in which she woke Allen up.

"Huh? Candy? Chocolate syrup on Mayonnaise and beef?" Allen said in a drowsy way, and Lenalee and Tyki were staring at her and started to get a little green before running to the nearest edge and puking out all the food they ate.

"A-Allen-kun, did you really have to say that?" Lenalee spoke breathless, still a bit green. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Allen shouted across the room, as Tyki got up and ran to her straight away and hugged her to him, in which Allen blushed.

"G-Get away from Allen-kun! Noah!" Lenalee screamed as she tried to get up, but her legs failed her again. "Lenalee!" Allen shouted as she tried to run to her but Tyki held her back.

"W-What? Tyki let go!" Allen pulled her hand away from him but he held firm and spoke in a deadly voice "Do not go to the exorcists Darling, you will be killed if they found out what you have become"

Allen stopped for a second before lowering her head, to hide her tears as she faced Tyki "I don't care! I can worry about that later but for now I have to save Lenalee so let go of me!" she screamed.

"I can't do that Darling, if you do we will be enemies for now, and that will break yours and my heart" he whispered.

"I know that, but I must I'm sorry Tyki"

Allenran out of Tyki's grasp and ran to Lenalee and helped her up, all the while holding a distance away from her in order to not let Lenalee know about her injuries. "Arigato, Allen-kun" she smiled kindly at Allen.

"It's nothing at all" Allen got up and faced Tyki as she summoned her Innocence and hissed in pain as it clashed against her Noah side, almost breaking her identity. She rushed at Tyki with her claws and swiped at him, in which he dodged.

"I don't want to do this Darling, but it seems as though your heart and mind is made up, forgive me if I injure you greatly Darling"

"It's okay Tyki" Allen smiled.

They fought until Tyki got slashed on the stomach and screamed in rage and forgot everything. He kept screaming "Reject! Reject! Reject!"

A gold circle appeared behind him and the air around him got malicious and a beam was shot from his hand and attacked Allen straight in the chest.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy, to those who watched it surely you know what happens :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Hi everybody, sozzy I haven't been typing for a while but I had exams, and currently am fretting over why I am losing hair! OMG I'm gonna be bald before I get to the age of 40 D: NUUUUUUUUU!

Anyways here's this month's chapter, Enjoy: ^0^

Allen convulsed as the beam hit her dead on, she flew backwards but was sucked in by the black orb, in it she couldn't breathe, move or even call out to anyone. Her eyes wide open mouth open in a silent scream, begging for someone to hear her pleas.

Tyki entered the orb, he was walking normally as if he was taking a daily walk in the park, when he came upon Allen, she saw he had tears flowing freely down his cheek.

"Forgive me Darling, I had no wish to use this…" he said, remorse and grief thick in his voice.

Allen tried to speak but no voice came out. "It's okay.." she wanted to scream, but alas her voice failed her.

"I'm sorry but I have to keep you in here until you pass out, Darling, I have no wish to continue this fight with you when I know that you won't stop unless one of us can fight no longer" he hugged her tightly, as if letting go she would disappear, "Just a little longer, please just wait a little longer" he sobbed.

It was then that Allen fainted.

**Before Tyki's rejection grew into a giant black hole. (LOL felt like saying that xD)**

When Road heard Tyki scream "Reject" she knew that he had cracked and immediately flew out of the way with Relo under her, she stared as she moved the pitiful humans out of the way seeing that she had no wish to end her playtime anytime soon. Boxing them in a transparent dice cage they floated up to where she was, with Lenalee and Chouji banging on the cage demanding to be let out, and Lavi not responding, still in her playground.

"Let us out! Let us out you damned Noah!" Lenalee screeched. Road looked her way and said "Are you sure? I let you go and you will fall into Tyki's Rejection"

Lenalee went quiet at that. 'I wonder if Allen is gone?' Road thought.

**Inside Tyki's Black Hole**

When Allen passed out Tyki absorbed his Rejection back, Allen was in his arms, bridal style as he walked out.

"Oi, Tyki, hope that you didn't hurt Allen that badly neh?" Road said. Tyki looked at her and smiled gently "No I didn't you know that right?"

"Give Allen-kun/excorist-sama back!" Lenalee and Chouji screamed at the Noah. Road and Tyki turned and looked at them with cold ruthless eyes.

"You're lucky that Allen asked me not to hurt you guys or else you will dead, reborn as a Akuma and forced to be under our control for all of eternity" Tyki said, his voice like chips of ice in their veins bringing shivers down their backs.

"Allen-kun would never side with the Noah!" Lenalee whispered back, fear instilled in her mind.

"Of course Allen would pick us, human, because unlike you, we treat family as a true happy family~" Road said before giggling insanely as her heart shaped door appeared behind them, it slowly creaked open and they turned.

However before they could enter the door into the New Ark, five bullets flew passed them and destroyed the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to get rid of some dirty unnecessary trash" a rough baritone husky voice came.

**And END, I would say Guess who it is, but I'm sure everyone knows ^0^ anyways, time to end it by GIVING ME REVIEWS~ or I'll sick a Komurin on you *cue evil Komui evil laugh***


	20. Chapter 20

**Konnichiwa minna-san, I am Time here! I would prefer people to call me that :D anyways, I have to say I am sorry for not posting for five months, DO NOT KILL ME I HAVE VALID REASONS! Unlike other authors that are adults, I am still in school . . I have just finished my Junior year or year 11(for Australians and others) so yes, this is my break time before I reach Senior year or year 12 :3 so I shall give you this work of art! One that I will spend as much as possible on **** so here you go! GIVE ME REVIEWS *INSERT SCARY FACE* for this chapter I will change a slight bit of unnecessary part to be different from the anime as usual.**

**CHAPTER 20**

_Before:_

_However before they could enter the door into the New Ark, five bullets flew passed them and destroyed the door._

"_Sorry I'm late, but I had to get rid of some dirty unnecessary trash" a rough baritone husky voice came._

_Now:_

Everyone turned towards the area where the voice came from. A man was floating up. Everyone has a WTF moment thinking he was a ghost, until they saw the mahogany black rectangular box with gold bars lining it to form a cross and golden chains encircling the box. The man himself was one of the Skulls. **(A/N: for htose who don't know how a Skull looks ike, well they are fat, ugly blue humanoid beings with golden earrings. Their face is like that of a skull hence the name Skulls. They also wear a furry coat, that make them lookeven more fat ****)**

_Who is this person?_ The exorcists thought as the man continued up his slow trek. _But that aside, what's with his dramatically slow ascent to ground floor?! _They all gave a droll stare at him.

_Tch! Damn this intruder! Who is he anyways?! _Tyki and Road thought while glaring daggers at the intruder.

The intruder's face slowly morphed and seemed to melt away like liquid. It moved to the right and like magic, it became a white mask hiding half the man's features from the world. The man himself was a handsome**(At least that's what he made himself believe XD),** with red hair that looked like fire flaring at every direction, a small stubble and glasses. He wore the exorcist general robes underneath the coat. He jumped down from the box and took off undercover coat gracefully (**psh! As if!) **, he then put his hands in his pockets seemingly searching for something and took out a cigarette. He lit the cigarette and took a puff of it before anyone identified him.

"C-C-Cross! It's General Cross!" Lenalee spoke breathlessly in shock.

The man faced the exorcist's group and smiled and said "Yo!" everyone sweatdropped at the unexpected greeting. Cross then turned serious when he faced the Noahs. The Noahs tensed at seeing him serious, knowing that he meant business whenever he is serious.

"Now, what have you done to my idiot disciple?" he barked out, smoke coming out of his mouth form the cigarette.

Road smiled grotesquely before answering, "We don't have to answer to you, Cross, after all why give away all our plans to the enemy. However we have a suggestion to you, why don't you and your stupid little wannabe saviours JUST DIE ALREADY?!" **(A?N: I literally have nothing against the exorcists really 3 I just need to get into Road's character, question…did I do a good job at being her?) **the last part was screeched out as Road glared, hoping that through glaring Cross will burn into cinders and fly away in ashes.

"Now, now, children should respect their elders, don't you agree?" Cross starkly replied, a grin on his face when he saw Road getting angry. Timcampy flew around Cross's head before sitting on the crown of his head. (**forgot him for a second there)** Seeing Allen Tim flew towards her, growling at Tyki who was staring down at Tim boredly.

Tyki shifted, holding Allen easily in one hand before backhanding Tim away.

"Timcampy!" Lenalee screamed, scared that the little golden golem would be destroyed. However that was not the case. Timcampy hit the wall, creating an indent with spider web like cracks froming around Tim before he hit the floor with a _plop! _Everyone blanched at hearing the sound before gathering their senses back together.

"Oi, oi what has Timcampy ever done to you?" Cross stared at Tyki with one eye opened. Tyki just glared at Cross before saying, "Absolutely nothing, other than getting too close to MY Allen." he nuzzled Allen when he said this.

"Infatuated with my idiot disciple are you? We can't have that now can we?" Cross said before pulling the chains away from the box. He then citied an incantation and with each incantation, a blue glowing word is etched in the glowing blue circle. "On, Avata, Ura, Masarakat, On-gatar!"

The Box creaked before the gold bar in the centre slid down. A hymn was heard as the box continued to open up. They saw a doll in the shape of a woman, wearing a dark green strapless long dress and ribbons criss-crossing her chest forming a bow at the back near the doll's arm. The doll wore black gloves with a black mask covering her face leaving only the mouth visible. On the mask was a red butterfly shaped cross.

"Meet Grave of Maria, activate!" Cross said. Maria began singing and it caused the Noahs pain. They screamed and twisted grabbing their head trying to stop the music however it still reached them no matter what. In the process Tyki dropped Allen. **(NOOOO ALLEN!) **

Lavi, seeing an opportunity extended his hammer to where Allen is, grabbed her and flew back, however was shot by Road's candles on the way.

When Lavi landed Lenalee and Chouji grouped around them as soon as Lavi destroyed the dice like cage that they were in.

"Magdala Curtain!" Cross spoke and Maria changed hymn. The exorcists group disappeared from the Noah's sight. This cause Tyki rage and he could hear his inner Noah yell, scream, claw trying to get out, to find Allen, to find their Darling, take her away to end it all.

After, Maria stopped singing and the Noah's stood, panting, angry and ready to fight.

"What did you do?!" Tyki yelled at Cross, rage bubbling to the surface.

"I did, nothing, only take my idiot disciple away from you Noahs" Cross stated, boredom coating every word.

Tyki growled "I went through so much trouble to get her and now you take her away! UNFORGIVABLE!" he yelled as his inner Noah took over.

"T-Tyki!" Road screamed out in shock as she was pushed away. She got her bearings and jumped onto Lero and they flew to higher grounds. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she saw Tyki change in appearance. _This wasn't meant to happen! _Her mind conjuring up different memories of each Noah of Dreams. None of her memories showed of their inner Noah's taking control until now.

Tyki growled out and glared at Cross through his rose like mask.

Cross smirked before flaring out his coat, where everyone could see his gun strapped to his thigh. He took it and brought it to his face, smiling sadistically before saying " Care to dance, Noah?" before aiming it at Tyki as he charged and shot. The bullets hit Tyki straight on and he flew back.

Road stared disbelievingly as Tyki was taken down so easily by Cross. She glared at Cross, her rage slowly bubbling up at seeing his joy at Tyki's pain. Then she grinned her manic grin and conjured up her sharp candles, shooting them at Cross. However Cross noticed them and shot them all, blasting them to bits. He then turned towards Road and shot his bullets at her. She dodged and flew higher with Lero, smiling as she dodged them thinking that she knew his plans. However they were interrupted when the bullets turned back and hit her in the back. She cried out in obvious pain as she was thrown off Lero, falling towards the ground rapidly and creating a large indent in the ground with spider web like cracks forming around and out of her.

Tyki seeing his family was getting hurt got even more angry and sent circles of Dark Matter at Cross, in which he dodged them all before firing back his bullets. Tyki dodged as much as he could however they all hit him dead on.

Meanwhile inside the protection of Magdala's Curtain, Lenalee, Chouji and Lavi were trying to wake Allen up.

"Hey! Allen! wake up! Please! Please! please!" Lavi begged hugging her body to him tightly while his tears fell down his cheeks.

Lenalee was also crying, and praying that her beloved family will be together again, she couldn't bear the thought of anyone leaving the family, thinking of it almost broke her in half.

Chouji, though didn't know Allen that well, was also saddened at the thought that these people, who protected Anita-sama and everyone is losing someone precious to them.

However Allen didn't wake up, instead she was inside her dreams, where she was wandering aimlessly trying to find an exit.

"Hello?! Anyone there!" Allen yelled out to the pitch darkness, her voiced echoed in the abyss. _Where is everyone_ Allen thought sadly.

The scenery around her changed. A throne appeared in front of her, with a man sitting there, smiling sadly at Allen. Allen stared at the man as he stared at me. Then he sighed and spoke, his voice startling Allen.

"So you finally came, huh?" he said, his voice, face and clothing were like Tyki.

_Is that Tyki_ Allen thought.

"No I am not Tyki, however if you wished to know my name, its Neah"

"Neah…you're name sounds familiar…" Allen said, confusion etching her features.

"Of course I would sound familiar, I mean who wouldn't know the name of her father?" Neah smiled before standing up and walking towards Allen.

"Father?! What?! My father looked nothing like you!"

"Of course, because he wasn't your biological father. You see Allen, when you were born, I was already dying. I had asked Cross to grant me my last wish, which was to see you again, however the damn bastard decided to seal me in you, as a way to see you again, I was left here waiting for you, however when you were a kid, you always managed to wander to this area in your dreams, we spoke, and played and done things like a father and daughter should, however you always forgot when you woke up. Now I can see you again, after waiting so long, my last wish has been fulfilled…"Neah smiled before hugging Allen.

Allen who in too much shock didn't react, until moments later, she hugged her father with all her might, tears staining her face as she cried. Finally, finally her father was here, with her. She was content and never wanted to leave his warmth.

"I must go now, Allen, it is time that I met with your mother and find peace…" Neah smiled sadly down at her as her eyes widened, she grabbed onto his shirt tightly, not letting go in fear that if she did, he'll truly disappear.

"Daughter of mine, it's time for me to find rest" after some protests, Allen relented and let go of his shirt while crying, knowing that after all this time, her father deserved to find peace. Neah sighed before patting her head "Don't worry, we'll meet in the future I'm sure"

"U-un…"

Neah started getting transparent and slowly his features were disappearing into a golden butterfly with gold powder coming off it. It fluttered its wings, flying around Allen a bit before flying up and disappearing into the dark.

Allen, back in the dark abyss finally remembered one thing, a vein popped out and she grew angry and shouted at the darkness. "AT LEAST SHOW ME THE WAY OUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE STUPID OLD MAN!"

Chuckling was hear around her as a door in front of her was opened and she saw everyone. She smiled and walked towards it. Before she left the dark abyss she said one thing that the darkness echoed. "Thank you…"

Allen opened her eyes in the real world. Everyone was smiling and letting out breaths. Lavi and Lenalee especially smiled through watery eyes filled with tears. Lavi gave a shout of pure joy before crushing Allen to him.

"L-Lavi…c-can't breath!" Allen was slowly turning blue when Lenalee pried Lavi off her and giving a much warmer hug.

"welcome back Allen" they said. Allen smiled before hugging Lenalee back "Ah, I'm back, everyone"

However their peace was broken when they heard crashes and saw chunks of rocks strewn about the battleground. They all looked at the battle taking place. When Allen saw the Noah's she gasped and tears came to her eyes.

There they were lying battered, broken and bleeding on the cold white floor. Unmoving and she didn't even know if they were dead. Cross was moving towards the exorcists. Magdala's Curtain falling down and Allen screamed the first thing that flew to her head.

"TYKI!" She ran towards Tyki, however Cross stopped her with a well placed punch to the gut. She gasped and fell down to the floor.

"Stupid disciple, what do you think you are doing?"

Allen glared at her master, before slowly getting up agonisingly. The exorcists were in shock as they heard what came out of Allen's mouth. Lavi was heartbroken, hearing that the first word that came out her mouth was that of the enemy.

"How could you?! How could you scream his name out?!" Chouji screamed. His eyes showing obvious disgust at Allen's actions. **(A/N: I really hate Chouji's fat ugly ass so much! I understand that the grief of losing his 'family' is sad but don't blame it on poor Allen, scum!)**Allen flinched before she steeled her gaze and stared at Chouji coldly.

"If you don't like me for this, then you should not comment, you who do not know everything, if you react like this, then you are scum" she then turned and glared at her master again.

_Do not get in my way , Cross!_ Was the messaged passed in her eyes.

Cross just stared back before smiling and said. "If you want to go you must get passed me, stupid disciple of mine."

Allen tensed before jumping back away from the exorcists, she activated her innocence, ready to fight. She ignored the pain that came with invoking her innocence as it clashed with Dark Matter before settling down.

Cross smirked before turning to face and aimed Judgement, his Innocence at her. The air was so tense that a knife could cut through it at any time.

A rock that was tittering on the edge fell down and hit the floor with a resound _clack!_ Then Allen charged at Cross. The fight was so strong, critical point versing critical point, neither relenting, going all out in order to win. With every hit giant gusts of wind blows causing sharp cracks in the walls around them.

Allen was thrown back from a bullet that Cross shot and that she missed. She landed near Tyki and Road. She staggered to get up, getting ready to fight again when the floor she was on cracked and broke off, she and the other Noah fell down.

"ALLEN!" was the cries of alarm from Lenalee and Lavi. Though they knew Allen screamed out Tyki's name however, in their denial they deluded themselves to believe that Road was controlling them.**(A/N: I didn't want them to hate Allen, because they were so close in the manga Q.Q)**

The floor around them began crumbling as well as they saw a fat man slowly ascending up much like Cross had done, however with Tyki draped over one side of the shoulder and Allen and Road in his arms.

"Good evening everyone!" a joyful voice laced with anger came from the man.

"I see you are still fat, Millennium Earl" Cross said.

"Now, why did you hit my beautiful children? You even hit your own student, how mean" the Earl said.

"Absolutely nothing" Cross said.

"Well whatever, it's not like you can escape, I suppose that this is enough mercy for you, dying in each other's arms as the ark is almost finished downloading" you could practically hear the happiness dripping down his words.

A red and black checkered heart door appeared behind the Earl and he turned and walked towards it. Cross was too late in shooting the Earl as the door closed when he shot and it disappeared when the bullet went close to it.

"Fuck!" Cross said. **(A/N: you think that since he's an exorcist he would be not so vulgar, well knowing Cross, he never works the same way as everyone else)**

"Timcampy, open the portal!" Cross barked out and Timcampy flew towards them and opened the portal which engulfed them all. They appeared at a blue endless room with Skulls strewn about the room with blood coming from them. They also saw the big blue eggplant being held by golden bars and was also slowly disappearing.

"What's that?"Lavi said

"That, you filthy thing, is the Akuma Egg, the one which produces Akumas" Cross said like it's an everyday thing.

The groups eyes widened before a door appeared and Cross walked through it. They followed him and arrived in a white room, complete with a white couch and table and chair and piano. There was also a window on the side.

"Oi! Get your ugly, lazy ass out here 14th" Cross said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. They got scared shitless when a voice replied, "now now, no need to be violent Cross" a incorporeal body appeared.

"Whatever, I don't care; all I care is that you stop this ark from disappearing." Cross said gruffly back.

"Ok, ok, calm down, narcissist" muttered the incorporeal form before it moved to the piano and started playing a sad song.

As this song was played everything that was destroyed came back.

**Meanwhile with the Noahs:**

Allen slowly woke up. The first thing she saw was dark purple walls. She slowly got up but couldn't go any further due to an unexpected weight on her. She turned her head and saw Tyki lying on his side shirtless (**OMG! NOSEBLEED)**. The blanket covering was thin, she then noticed the area around her. She was on a black bed with black silk blankets and purple pillows.

She was then thrown down onto the bed once again when Tyki held her wrists in his hands and his body draped over hers.

"Well, well what do we have here?" his sinful arousing husky voice came out causing shivers down her back. His molten gold eyes stared down at her with lust. Allen blushed when he saw the predatory gaze in his eyes.

Tyki slowly leaned down, his gaze hypnotising Allen and he devoured her mouth. He brushed he tongue on her bottom lip and delved into her moist cavern when her lips parted to allow him entrance.

However their kiss ended when they went up to get much needed air.

**-LEMON BEGINS HERE, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ GO DOWN TILL YOU SEE THE LEMON ENDS HERE SIGN-**

Tyki kissed along her neck, sucking at the spot where her pulse was fluttering rapidly. She moaned and turned her head sideways in order to let him get better access. Allen dragged her blunt nails across his back causing red welts to appear. Tyki hissed enjoying the feelings of pain and pleasure.

Tyki drew the blanket down. Allen felt a slight cold wind blow across her chest. She knew then she was naked. Tyki continued his trek downwards and kissed the valley between her breasts, before taking in one of her nipples and sucking gently like a babe while the other tweaked her other nipple.

Allen was mewling and crying out at his ministration, arching her back. Then Tyki let go of the nipple and went to the other one and giving it the same treatment. When he finished he looked at her, her face was red, she was panting, her eyes glazed over in pure lust.

Then Tyki went lower, licking her belly button causing her to giggle. However her giggles stopped when Tyki reached her core and lightly blew on it causing her to gasp and arch. Slowly Tyki peeled away the lips blocking him from nirvana. He slowly went drop and took an experimental lick causing her to moan and buck against him. He held her down while he continued to lick, occasionally flicking her clit with his tongue causing her to moan louder and gasp in pure bliss. He then put a finger inside her making her scream in pleasure, then he slowly pumped, in and out, in and out, while adding more fingers. He felt her walls slowly tremble and sucked on her clit, causing her to scream his name in pleasure while he licked all her juices away.

He got up slowly and saw her, panting in pure pleasure. He chuckled, his voice resounding against the walls and he pulled down his pants, releasing his cock from its confines. His bulging head was swollen you pre-cum dripped from it. He positioned his cock at her entrance before ramming inside of her, causing her to gasp and writhe in pleasure.

His thrusts were demanding, strong and quick. They were brought to their releases quickly.

**-LEMON ENDS HERE-**

They lied down on the bed panting, before Tyki gathered her up and held her to him. They soon drifted off into lala land.

Their dreams were undisturbed and they were finally at peace, knowing that they were safe finally.

**With Black Order:**

The ark was safe, they were saved and everyone that was gone came back. it was meant to be happy, however it was covered with sadness as Lenalee and Lavi mourned over their friend Allen, believing she is dead, or worse yet, still in Road's complete control.

"Welcome back everyone" was what everyone said.

"Ah" was the reply they got.

"Come on everyone, the nurses are all here to help you"

It was then that the exorcists except Cross fainted form exhaustion.

Komui approached Cross with a adamantine look in his face.

"Cross…is it true?" Komui's face was stern, one that you know is that whenever Komui makes, it means business.

"Yea, it's true, everything that happened till now was true."

Komui laid his head down in sorrow, holding a worn leather bound book in his hands with the words engraved in gold on the cover.

_The Truth of the Noah._

**AND END!**

**Was it good?! Anyways give me reviews and such, also for Kitsune's Blood fans, I shall update that in 2-3 days because tomorrow I am going SWIMMING!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO EVERYONE, NOE BEFORE YOU SCREAM AND SHOUT OF NOT COMPELETING MY PROMISE TO YOU OF POSTING THIS STORY I HAD SOME PROBLEMS. Firstly I found out that the person I view as a big brother now has leukaemia and has only 5-7 years to live, and I'm getting back pains when I'm only young! Anyways I just want to say before I continue with this story I hope that everyone who reads this to please support my big brother figure through his therapy. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

_Previously:_

_Cross…is it true? Komui's face was stern, one that you know is that whenever Komui makes, it means business._

"_Yea, it's true, everything that happened till now was true."_

_Komui laid his head down in sorrow, holding a worn leather bound book in his hands with the words engraved in gold on the cover._

_The Truth of the Noah._

NOW:

Komui wandered around the headquarters of Black Order, his pace furious and his aura making everyone in the vicinity cower away. They all knew what this aura meant, either Lenalee was kidnapped or something truly serious has happened. The thought of Lenalee being kidnapped was kicked out of the window because she was still in intensive care and that Komui was holding an leather bound book with the words NOAH engraved on it.

"This can't be happening, why didn't they announce it when this whole thing started" Komui thought.

Lavi and Lenalee were sitting inside the hospital section, they were quiet and people did not wish to distract them.

"Stupid Noah, damn you for stealing Allen away from us!" they both thought, as their minds were clouded with thoughts of killing the Noah, Tyki, Kanda walked in and slapped Lavi in the back of the head with a book.

"Ack! Yu-CHAN! Why did you do that for?! I'm in INTENSIVE CARE right now!" Lavi whines and pouted at Kanda.

"Che! Do you think I care BAKA-USAGI! Instead of sitting here and mopping around why don't you read or think of how to save Allen from that despicable Noah?" Kanda growled back.

Lavi smiled, knowing this was Kanda's way of trying to cheer him up. It also gave him inspiration. 'It's time to plan your untimely death Tyki' Lavi thought sadiscally, in his head, many mini Lavi's were running around cackling like crazy.

Meanwhile Lenalee was sitting on the bed, her thoughts in turmoil. 'Allen-kun, where are you? What's happening to you right now?' her thoughts getting darker and darker until Lavi put a hand on her head.

"Hey Lenalee, don't worry we'll save Allen, you just don't worry your little head and heal quickly so we can save her." Lavi said smiling. Lenalee blushed but nodded, agreeing completely with him.

"Che! The Moyashi got herself in trouble again. This is what happens when you help her. One minute safe, the other she steps into danger again. She's a danger magnet." Kanda grumbled. Though Kanda does not express it, he was also very worried about Allen, Allen was one of his dear friends who accepted him and stood by him even when he pushed her away.

"Yosh! Let's all hurry up and heal so we can save Allen-chan!" Lavi shouted and jumped out of bed at the exact moment when the Head Nurse came in to check on them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET OUT OF BED! NOW YOU RISK OPENING ALL YOUR WOUNDS! AND WASTE ALL MY BANDAGES FOR NOTHING!" the Head Nurse screamed while she ordered some nurses around to check on their wounds again.

"G-Gomenasai!" Lenalee and Lavi chorused while Kanda just che'd.

**With Allen and the Noah.**

Allen groaned when she woke up, her sight blurry as she adjusted to the light from the lamp. She heard a deep chuckle which always made her shiver and turned to the direction where the chuckle was from. She saw Tyki lying on his arm staring down at her.

Tyki smiled when he saw that she was up. He moved a stray hair away from her face before laying his hand on her cheek tenderly. She leaned into the touch and smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, just tired and sore from the battle yesterday"

"The battle was two days ago love" Tyki said smiling, knowing that her next reaction would be funny.

"WHAT?!" Allen screamed as she sat up immediately.

"W-WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD?! Urg…" Allen held her stomach, her stomach growling very loudly, voicing its need for food, and immediately. Tyki chuckled and brought over a plate of mash potatoes with melted ricotta on top, with some chicken which were marinated and poached peaches. "I knew you were going to be hungry so I got some food, now you can't eat the full meal because you are still injured so take it a little bit at a time since I don't know if you will get too sick of eating poached peaches ok?"

"YES! Just give me something to eat please!" Allen begged while giving him the kick puppy look which Tyki could never resist.

Allen took a bite of the mash potato and moaned, she was in heaven, never had she tasted such delicious mash potatoes, even Jerry's cooking is no match for this. She quickly gobbled everything up and sighed in content, her stomach satisfied for the time being.

"Come on, the Earl has called for us to go to the dining table" Tyki said.

They laced their fingers together and walked out the door, Tyki leading Allen through the maze of corridors. They arrived at the dining table at the exact time Sheryl came through.

Tyki stopped and was quickly taking steps back when he saw that blue hair and figure. 'Why is he of all people here?! Calm down, I must take slow steps back' Tyki thought as he continued stepping back, not noticing Allen's confused look.

"Tyki why are you stepping back?" Allen asked her head tilted to the side cutely.

Tyki stopped and stared at Allen like she signed his death then hearing that unmistakable chuckle he turned terror-filled eyes to Sheryl.

Sheryl had his hair covering his eyes and laughing manically, Tyki was even more afraid now than before. "TTYYKKIII-PONNNNNNNN~~~~~~~~~~~ GIVE YOUR BIG BROTHER A HUG!" Sheryl shouted, his eyes filled with glee and joy.

Tyki ran away from Sheryl but Sheryl managed to catch up and hug him to death. "AHHH I MISSED YOU!" hearts were appearing everywhere and Tyki began turning blue from lack of air.

"T-Tyki?! Are you okay?!" Allen said as she was about to walk forward then thought better of it.

"Hm~? Who are you?" Sheryl asked when he noticed her presence.

Tyki thinking up a brilliant plan said "She is my soon to be fiancée"

At hearing 'fiancée' Sheryl got this weird scary look in his eyes as he turned towards Allen. "Come here and give me a hug!" he shouted as he began running very quickly to her.

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME PEDOPHILE!" Allen screamed as she began running as fast as possible away from him. "TYKI YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY FOR A MONTH!"

At hearing that Tyki gaped her incredulously. 'A month without?! Oh but it's better than getting hugged to death'

Tyki sighed in relief before walking to his seat, sitting down and began planning ways to make his punishment falter.

Meanwhile Allen is being hugged to death by Sheryl and promising that Tyki will never get any.

**The end, this is a half-omake just a little comedy before the serious talk.**

**By the way, please give me some reviews, and support my brother.**

**Thank you.**

**Misha**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Girls and Boys, now before you go cannibal on me for not giving you your needed story, I apologise, I'm SORRY! But I'm in my Senior year or Year 12 depending on where in the world you are reading this, and with the last year comes the ever hated tests. So NOW that I'm on my holidays I shall be trying my best to give you at least 1 chapter every 3 days!**

**ON WITH THE STORY:::**

_**Previously on Story Change:**_

_**Allen Walker basically told Tyki no sex for a month!**_

_**Now:**_

Allen sighed, this was a common sight lately it seems she always stare at the ever dark sky, the moon forever shining down throw the windows, giving her the ethereal look, a look fit for any goddess.

All the Noah that walk pass the hallways always sees the beautiful sight before being blocked by the walls as they kept walking.

"What's wrong, Alleina?" a female voice spoke from the darkness that is shown in the hallways, blocking the welcoming light of the moon.

Allen turned to look at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Lulubell, the Noah that changed her shape to look like a cat and any other being she sees.

"Lulubell? It's nothing, it's just the moon looks so beautiful…so close yet so far…" Allen said while staring at the moon.

Silence lingered after before it was broken by Lulubell's voice.

"Come, Master wishes to see you Alleina" she started walking back the way she came, her tone of voice forbid any arguments as she stealthily walked down the corridor.

Allen stared at the moon for a bit before following Lulubell, quickly catching up to the shape-shifting woman, she voiced the question that has lingered in her mind for a while.

"Why do you insist on calling me Alleina? Why not Allen?"

"Master called you Alleina, therefore it is my duty to follow what Master says, therefore your name is Alleina" came the instant reply.

Allen sweatdropped at the quick reply but did nothing to change her views as it is impossible to do so. They continued walking down the hallway, passing many doors until they finally reached the end of the hallway that only has one door, and behind that door was the Millenium Earl, the creator of Akuma.

Knocking on the door and waiting for the Earl to say 'enter' seemed like forever in Allen's view, when the Earl did say 'enter' a breath of relief rushed out of her lungs.

"Ah! Good evening, Alleina-chan~" said the Earl on his rocking chair as he turned and stared at both Lulubell and Allen. Lulubell walked away leaving Allen to listen to what the Earl wanted.

"Now Alleina….I have something important to speak to you" the Earl started. "How do you want to return back to the Black Order… as a little undercover mission?"

Allen stared disbelievingly at what the Earl suggested, never in her life did she think that the Earl would even try this….dangerous dare she say, method of gaining information.

"I…want to go on this mission…however I don't believe myself able to hold myself back when I see my 'friends'" Allen said "Also I do not wish to leave from Tyki"

"Hm, hm I understand that you do not wish to part from Tyki-pon~ however this is for all of us Alleina, without the full download of the previous Ark we are not sure of what the Black Order are planning"

Hearing this Allen knew she had no choice but to accept the mission, however before she left the Earl spoke again "Before you leave for your mission we are going to make you look like you have been through torture, do not worry no harm will be done, the pain you feel will be false, stored emotions so to say to make it look as though that we held you hostage for information and also don't worry about missing Tyki, we can provide you with a communicator to allow you to speak to Tyki whenever you can. Oh, and before you depart we are having a party for your very first mission"

Allen nodded before leaving the Earl to his thoughts and walking to the room she and Tyki shared. Upon entering the rom she saw clothes strewn about as she blushed upon remembering what happened in the past. She coughed before walking to the closet to find a clean dress.

A few hours later, Allen was sitting at the Noah family dinner table, waiting for Tyki to arrive as he was the last. Tyki arrived soon and sat next to Allen and gave her a box, curious she stared at Tyki before staring at the box. Opening it she saw a pair of earrings designed to look like butterflies, like Tyki's Tease.

"T-Thank you Tyki!" Allen exclaimed as she hugged Tyki and kisses him on the lips. The Noah family all looked happy at this moment and soon it was to end.

Everyone gathered in front of a door, the door that will lead to where the Black Order is located.

"Here Alleina take this ball and when you are walking through that door crush it ok?" the Earl placed an unusual ball into her hand. She stared at it before nodding her head and walked into the door.

The way to the Black Order was long and she had more than enough time to crush the ball, as she did immense pain, bruises and slashes appeared on her body staining her dress red, she saw the end of the 'hallway' and she began stumbling to the end of the hallway. As she walked to the end of the hallway she saw the entrance of the Black Order, she continued stumbling through and walked closer to the entrance before darkness consumed her.

The last thing she saw and heard were Lenalee's and Lavi's voice and them running towards her with Reever.

**Now then I also want some review on my lemons because I feel that I can't seem to give enough description of the steamy scenes since well, I never had sex before and well I CAN'T SEEM TO GET AN ORGASM, now that's sad to my sex life…not That I have one so…give me some advice on lemons if they are good enough :3 thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO MY READERS, NOW I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME BY NOW, WELL PLEASE KILL ME IN OUR DREAMS AND NOT IN REAL LIFE. I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UP ANY CHAPTERS AND I KNOW THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I APOLOGISE IT WOULD NOT SATISFY YOU GUYS. BUT I HAD MY FINALS/HSC/NCEA DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE. MAN I WISH D. GRAY MAN CHAPTER 219 WOULD COME OUT ALREADY.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Allen was swarmed by darkness. So much so that she could not find the way out. She tried many times, screaming and yelling out for her comrades, for Tyki, Road, and anyone who she remembers.

The place Allen was stuck in felt like none of the dreams she ever had. As time passed she heard sounds, tinkling sounds in the darkness.

"Come here" a familiar masculine voice echoed in the darkness.

"Who's there?!" Allen shouted.

"Come here." The voice repeated and then a path, an old dirt road appeared in front of her. Seeing as there was nothing else that she could do in the darkness she followed the road, anxious to see who the voice belonged to.

As she kept walking, the surroundings changed. At first it was miniscule, like the few lifeless trees appearing, then there were more, so much so that it looked like a forest of dead trees. The moon appeared in the sky as she kept walking. The moon was different from how she viewed it every night, it was a black moon, contrasted against the now red sky with no clouds, it gave off the helpless feeling that she had inside of her. Then the seemingly endless forest ended, there was a clearing, rubble which once stood proud and strong, now in rubble in the lake. She walked closer to the lake and rubble, as she did she saw a figure. The figure was definitely masculine as she saw no curves to his body, he had short hair that was styled differently from nobles and he was standing on top of what was once a tower due to the top being slightly curved. she could not see any of his facial features but it seemed as though he was looking at her.

"So you have come I see" The man spoke.

"I remember you, my uncle, your voice gives you away"

Uncle laughed. "Of course my voice gives me away, but enough of that my niece, tell me why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why am I here'?" Allen said, her voice laced with confusion.

"Let me rephrase my question then, why are you back here instead of being awake?"

"I-I do not know...I was here after the crushed that ball...I don't know how to get out" Allen said her eyes now gazing at the floor.

"Well then, guess I should guide you should I not?" Uncle said as he disappeared from the top of the tower only to appear next to her. "Come on my beloved niece, follow me" he said as he began walking to the edge of the clearing. Allen having nothing else to do, followed him.

They were walking for about a long time, the forest now once again seemingly endless. Allen began fearing that she and her uncle were now forever lost in this forest. "Uh...how long...till we reach wherever we are going?" Allen said quietly.

Uncle looked over his shoulder to look at her. "Not that much longer my niece"

Feeling somewhat reassured by his words she remained quiet and followed him until the forest began thinning out. Soon the forest was gone and all that remained was the dirt path, the red sky and black moon, her and her uncle.

In the distance, Allen could see something, it was small so it was hard to see what it is, as they got closer she saw it was a door, a metal door that was open ajar. Inside the door was light and she heard voices, they were very quiet like they are whispering. She could make out the words the whispers were saying as they walked closer to the door.

"Allen!" A female voice spoke out, her voice was sweet and worried.

"Wake up Allen, we have food here for you!" This time a male voice, that contain some mischief and worry.

"Oi, wake up idiot!" Another male voice said, his voice though sounding annoyed betrayed him as she could hear the worry he had in his voice.

"Well my niece it seems as if some people are waiting for you to wake up" Uncle said. "You shouldn't keep them waiting."

Allen was quiet after he said that. She knew who those voices belonged to, but she did not wish to wake up. She did not want to. Not unless her Tyki Mikk was there, asking for her to wake up with his sexy voice. As if hearing her thoughts, Uncle chuckled in amusement, which made her blush.

They reached the door now and Uncle stopped. He turned and smiled at her and pointed towards the door. "Go on, you should not keep them waiting. It's bad manners"

She rolled her eyes at his chance to 'educate' her but nonetheless smiled at him.

"Thank you uncle for helping me, hopefully we will meet again" Allen said, her voice full of gratitude and sadness as she walked into the light, and the metal door closed behind her.

"Yes hopefully we will meet again...however we should meet under different circumstances" Uncle said to nothing as he began his way back to the tower and forest.

Allen slowly opened her eyes, the voices now louder then before, her throat dry. She began to cough and wheeze. "Water please" She said, and a glass of water was at her lips, she began drinking quickly, as though water was the only food there.

Her eyes now adjusted to the bright white light of what she remembered as the infirmary in the Black Order. She looked around and she saw her 'friends'. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.


End file.
